Un hijo para el magnate
by Monika-N
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, multimillonario ruso, era famoso por estar rodeado permanentemente de supermodelos y aspirantes a actrices; pero ninguna de ellas era adecuada para convertirla en su esposa. ¿Podría cumplir el mayor deseo de su abuela y ofrecerle un nieto? ¿Por qué no tratar todo el asunto como si fuera un negocio? .- Totalmente SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**__son propiedad de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**__es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__._

**Capítulo 1**

**S**asuke Uchiha, magnate del petróleo, viajaba en un todoterreno negro de ventanillas ahumadas, entre dos coches llenos de guardaespaldas que abrían y cerraban respectivamente el convoy. Era un espectáculo poco habitual en la carretera que llevaba la remota localidad rusa de Tsokhrai, pero todos los testigos supieron a quien se debía; la abuela de Sasuke era muy conocida y su nieto siempre iba a visitarla el Domingo de Resurrección.

Sasuke iba mirando la carretera que había transformado en una autovía para facilitar las necesidades de transporte de su fábrica de automóviles, que daba empleo a trabajadores de la zona. En los viejos tiempos, cuando él vivía allí, había sido un simple camino de tierra que en invierno se embarraba y por donde apenas podían circular los carros; de hecho, bastaba una nevada importante para que Tsokhrai quedara incomunicada durante semanas.

Cuando pensaba en ello, a Sasuke le costaba creer que hubiera pasado varios años de su adolescencia en aquel lugar. Mudarse de la ciudad al campo había sido toda una pesadilla para él. Entonces era un ladronzuelo de trece años y un metro ochenta de altura que se había acostumbrado a romper la ley para sobrevivir. De la noche a la mañana, se encontró viviendo con su abuela Chiyo, una mujer analfabeta, pobre y pequeña, de sólo metro cincuenta; pero todo lo que había conseguido en su vida se lo debía a sus esfuerzos por convertirlo en un hombre de bien.

El convoy se detuvo frente a una casucha destartalada que se encontraba semioculta tras un seto. Los guardaespaldas, diez hombres fornidos que no sonreían nunca y que llevaban gafas de sol hasta en los días grises, salieron de los dos coches y comprobaron la zona. Sasuke bajó del todoterreno poco después, perfectamente elegante en su traje de seda hecho a la medida.

Su ex esposa, Karin, siempre se había negado a acompañarlo; siempre decía que los viajes de Sasuke a Tsokhrai venían a ser una especie de peregrinación por sentimiento de culpa.

Sin embargo, su visita anual era recompensa más que suficiente para la anciana, que ni siquiera le había permitido que le comprara una casa nueva.

De todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, Chiyo era la única que no estaba ansiosa por vaciarle los bolsillos. Sasuke era tan consciente de ello, que había llegado a la conclusión de que la avaricia extrema y el deseo obsesivo de aparentar eran defectos esencialmente femeninos.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la casucha; los vecinos que se habían congregado junto a la puerta, se apartaron de su camino y se hizo un silencio reverencial. Chiyo era una mujer regordeta, de setenta y tantos años, ojos brillantes y carácter serio que no se andaba nunca con tonterías. Lo saludó sin más aspavientos sentimentales que su voz ronca y el uso del diminutivo de Sasuke, Seryozh, para demostrarle cuánto quería a su único nieto.

Lo invitó a entrar y lo llevó a la mesa del salón, llena de comida para satisfacer el apetito de los que habían ayunado durante las fiestas.

—Siempre vienes solo —protestó la mujer—. Anda, siéntate y come algo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo no he ayunado...

Su abuela le sirvió un plato enorme.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?

El cura ortodoxo que estaba sentado a la mesa, un hombre barbudo, dedicó una sonrisa amistosa al recién llegado. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke también había financiado la reconstrucción de la torre de la iglesia local.

—Come, come —le instó.

Sasuke se había saltado el desayuno porque sabía lo que le estaría esperando, de modo que comió con apetito y probó el pan especial y la tarta que siempre preparaban en Pascuas. Mientras comía, tuvo que escuchar pacientemente a las visitas de su abuela, que se acercaron para pedir consejo, dinero y apoyo al mayor filántropo de la comunidad,

Chiyo permaneció al margen, intentando contener su sentimiento de orgullo. Era consciente del interés que Sasuke despertaba entre las jovencitas que estaban en el salón, pero le parecía natural: además de ser un hombre enormemente atractivo y carismático, medía un metro ochenta y nueve de altura y tenía el cuerpo de un atleta. Sin embargo, su nieto estaba acostumbrado a gozar del favor de las mujeres y se mostró aparentemente indiferente al respecto.

Sin embargo, había tantas mujeres jóvenes y hermosas que a él le irritó un poco: incluso se preguntó si Chiyo no habría tenido algo que ver. Pero toda su atención estuvo en ella. Cada año estaba más vieja y parecía más cansada.

Sasuke sabía que Chiyo se llevaba una decepción cada vez que aparecía solo en su casa; le habría gustado que se presentara con compañía femenina, pero las mujeres que satisfacían su libido no eran precisamente adecuadas para eso. Chiyo quería verlo casado y con familia. Muchas personas se habrían llevado una sorpresa de haber sabido que él, un hombre de negocios frío y con pocos escrúpulos, un hombre famoso por su arrogancia, se sentía en deuda con su abuela porque no le había dado lo que ella quería.

—Veo que Chiyo te preocupa —dijo el sacerdote en ese instante—. Tráele una esposa y un bisnieto y será feliz.

Sasuke apartó la mirada del generoso escote de la jovencita que se inclinó para servirle un café y dijo:

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil.

El cura, un hombre felizmente casado, con seis niños saludables y bastante sentido del humor, replicó:

—Si encuentras a la mujer adecuada, será muy fácil.

Sin embargo, Sasuke había desarrollado una animadversión intensa por el matrimonio. Karin le había demostrado que casarse era un error que salía muy caro; y aunque se habían divorciado diez años antes, todavía no había podido olvidar que su ex esposa se había negado a tener hijos porque no quería estropear su precioso cuerpo.

Naturalmente, Sasuke le había ahorrado ese detalle a su abuela; pero el tiempo pasaba. Chiyo se hacía vieja, y algún día no quedaría nadie que le recriminara su actitud por aterrizar con su helicóptero cerca de la casa, lo cual traumatizaba a su cerdo y a sus gallinas, que dejaban de poner huevos. En consecuencia, se sentía culpable. Chiyo Antonova merecía que le diera un bisnieto. Nadie había hecho tanto por él y le había pedido tan poco.

Aún estaba pensando en ello cuando su abuela le preguntó si alguna vez veía a Karin. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerse. Siempre había sido un nombre solitario y las relaciones personales le resultaban incómodas. Él estaba hecho para los negocios, para la emoción de una absorción o un contrato nuevo, para el desafío de hacer ajustes y aumentar los beneficios, para la satisfacción de tener éxitos financieros. Por desgracia para él, el matrimonio era un tipo de contrato legal que dejaba demasiado espacio para los errores y los malentendidos.

Un segundo después, tuvo una revelación. Pensándolo bien, nada impedía que eligiera una esposa y tuviera un hijo con ella sin más emoción de por medio que un acuerdo entre las partes. Al fin y al cabo, su intento de conseguirlo de forma tradicional había resultado catastrófico.

—¿Has oído lo que te he preguntado? —insistió su abuela.

Sasuke respondió sin dejar de dar vueltas al asunto que le preocupaba.

—Sí, por supuesto.

En ese mismo instante, empezó a trazar un plan. Esa vez se enfrentaría al matrimonio desde un punto de vista profesional; establecería los requisitos, dejaría el asunto en manos de sus abogados y les instaría a utilizar un médico y un psicólogo para realizar la elección de candidatas. Por supuesto, el matrimonio sería breve y él se quedaría con la custodia del niño.

Al mismo tiempo, empezó a determinar sus preferencias. No quería una esposa capaz de hacer lo que fuera por dinero, sino solamente una que estuviera dispuesta a darle un niño y a marcharse después, cuando él se hubiera cansado de jugar a las familias felices para contentar a Chiyo.

Estaba seguro de que en alguna parte había una mujer perfecta para el caso. Y si era lo suficientemente específico con sus preferencias, ni siquiera tendría que conocerla en persona antes de la boda.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba de vuelta en su vehículo negro de cristales ahumados, empezó a tomar notas en el ordenador.

Cuando Sakura vio que su hermana gemela, Shiori, bajaba de un deportivo rojo completamente desconocido, se sintió dominada por una mezcla de impaciencia, desesperación y asombro. Sin embargo, la esbelta mujer de ojos verde jade y cabello rosado consiguió controlarse y bajar por la escalera.

En cuanto salió de la casa, bombardeó a Shiori con preguntas.

—¿Dónde has estado todas estas semanas? ¡Me prometiste que llamarías por teléfono y no lo has hecho! ¡Estaba preocupadísima! ¿De dónde ha salido ese deportivo rojo?

Shiori la miró con humor y caminó hacia su hermana.

—Hola, hermanita, yo también me alegro de verte.

Sakura la abrazó.

—Has estado a punto de matarme de un disgusto. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu teléfono móvil?

—Se estropeó. Ahora tengo un número nuevo —respondió, arrugando la nariz—. Mira, las cosas se complicaron un poco y decidí esperar hasta tener algo concreto que ofrecerte... y cuando por fin lo he encontrado, me ha parecido que sería mejor que viniera a casa y te lo dijera en persona.

Sakura miró a Shiori sin entender nada ni pretender entenderlo. Aunque las dos eran físicamente idénticas, no podían tener personalidades más distintas. Shiori siempre había sido fuerte y ambiciosa; tomaba lo que quería y se hacía enemigos con más facilidad que amigos. En cambio, Sakura era más tranquila, más estable y más reflexiva, aunque a veces se dejaba llevar por su temperamento excesivamente cauteloso.

A sus veintitrés años de edad, su estilo tampoco podía ser más diferente: Shiori llevaba el pelo por los hombros, con un corte desenfadado, y Sakura lo llevaba más largo y solía recogérselo en una coleta. Shiori llevaba ropa provocadora y moderna, que llamaba la atención de los hombres, y Sakura llevaba prendas conservadoras y se asustaba como un conejo ante los faros de un coche cuando algún hombre se fijaba en ella.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

Shiori colgó su abrigo en el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Está en la tienda —contestó Sakura—. Yo he venido esta tarde para poner la contabilidad al día... Por cierto, ¿has conseguido un trabajo en Londres?

Su hermana la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se apoyó en la encimera.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora trabajo en un concesionario de coches de lujo y me llevo una comisión francamente interesante. ¿Qué tal está mamá?

Sakura apretó los labios.

—Tan bien como puede estar. Por lo menos, ya no la oigo llorar por las noches... —respondió.

—¿Lo ha superado por fin? Ya era hora —afirmó Shiori.

Sakura suspiró.

—No creo que lo vaya a superar nunca; sobre todo mientras papá se dedique a pasear con su mujercita nueva por todo el pueblo —declaró—. Además, recuerda que todavía está ahogada en deudas y que va a tener que vender su casa.

Shiori le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ahora que mencionas lo de la casa, me estaba preguntando si querrías saber primero las buenas noticias o las malas... He pasado por el despacho del abogado para ofrecer un acuerdo sobre la casa —le informó.

—Pero...

—Prepárate para una sorpresa, Sakura. ¡Tengo el dinero para pagar al canalla de nuestro padre!

—No hables de papá en esos términos —protestó su hermana—. Aunque esté de acuerdo contigo, no está bien.

—Oh, vamos, no seas tan pacata... Primero, mamá se lleva el disgusto de la muerte de nuestro hermano y de mi novio en un accidente de tráfico; después, tiene que enfrentarse al cáncer de papá y dedicarse a cuidarlo: y ahora, cuando él se recupera, no se le ocurre nada mejor que separarse de ella y marcharse a vivir con una peluquera que podría ser su hija.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes —dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero, ¿qué es eso de que has conseguido el dinero? No es posible: sólo has estado fuera tres meses.

Sakura quería creer que era posible, pero a pesar de confiar plenamente en las habilidades profesionales de su hermana, dudaba que hubiera conseguido tanto dinero vendiendo coches.

—Digamos que he conseguido un empleo muy bien pagado. Y como ya he dicho, tengo suficiente para pagar las deudas de mamá y lo que se le debe a papá.

Sakura la miró con incredulidad.

—Para eso y para comprarte un deportivo y ropa de diseño, según veo...

La sonrisa de Shiori se evaporó.

—¿Has visto la etiqueta de mi abrigo?

—No, no he visto la etiqueta, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no es un abrigo normal y corriente —declaró su hermana—. Venga, dime la verdad. ¿En qué clase de trabajo pagan tanto dinero?

—¿Es que no has oído nada? ¿Qué importa eso? He salvado la situación... tengo dinero para acabar con todos los problemas de mamá y para devolverle su confianza en sí misma.

—Para eso haría falta un milagro —ironizó Sakura.

—Pero los milagros son posibles, hermana. Sólo hace falta trabajar mucho y tener capacidad de sacrificio.

Sakura se quedó más perpleja todavía. Su hermana era una buena trabajadora, pero nunca había demostrado ninguna capacidad de sacrificio.

—No te comprendo...

—Como he dicho antes, es complicado. Para empezar, he tenido que tomar prestada tu identidad, por así decirlo.

Sakura se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi identidad?

Shiori respondió con expresión desafiante a la mirada fija de su hermana,

—Tú eres la que tiene título universitario, y necesitaba uno para reunir los criterios de la instancia... pero naturalmente, también tuve que poner tu nombre: si hubiera puesto el mío y lo hubieran comprobado, habrían sabido que lo del título era mentira.

Sakura no salía de su asombro.

—Pero es un fraude...

—Llámalo como quieras —comentó con indiferencia—. Pensé que merecía la pena y decidí probar, pero luego he empezado a salir con una persona.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Sakura lo preguntó con tanta sorpresa como alegría. La muerte de Sai, su novio, que había fallecido en el mismo accidente que su hermano, la había amargado hasta el extremo de que no había vuelto a salir con ningún hombre. Sakura comprendió perfectamente su reacción porque ella también lo quería mucho; Sai era el hijo de sus vecinos y había llegado a ser un miembro más de la familia.

—¿Que si estoy saliendo con alguien? Si no te hubieras fijado tanto en mi abrigo, habrías notado lo que llevo en el dedo.

Su hermana estiró un brazo y le enseñó un anillo con un rubí y un diamante. Por lo visto, se había comprometido.

—¿Te vas a casar?

—Y estoy embarazada,

—¿Embarazada?

Sakura miró el vientre de su hermana, pero no mostraba ningún síntoma de embarazo. Seguía tan liso como siempre.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —continuó.

Shiori hizo una mueca.

—Ya te he dicho que es complicado —se defendió—. Eché la instancia para ese trabajo y no quería que Neji lo supiera...

—¿Neji?

—Sí, así se llama. Y es un buen partido... un hacendado —contestó—. Les caigo muy bien a todos sus familiares, pero ninguno de ellos entendería que haya aceptado ese trabajo... ni que haya aceptado todo ese dinero con esas condiciones.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué diablos me estás hablando, Shiori? ¿Qué trabajo es ése? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿De qué dinero hablas?

Shiori se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.

—Nunca pensé que lo conseguiría. Presenté la instancia por simple curiosidad... y bien pensado, ni siquiera se puede decir que sea un trabajo.

Sakuraa se sentó en la silla opuesta.

—Pues si no es un trabajo, ¿qué es? No me digas que has hecho algo... inmoral —declaró, asustada.

—Antes de que te conteste, piensa la importancia que tiene ese dinero para mamá. Era su única esperanza, la única solución.

—Dímelo de una vez —ordenó.

—Acepté casarme con un multimillonario ruso.

—¿Cómo?¿Por qué pagaría un hombre por eso? Además, un multimillonario ruso no ofrecería el matrimonio a una don nadie.

—Ese tipo estableció todo como en un negocio, con un contrato, pago por adelantado y un acuerdo de divorcio tras la conclusión del servicio. Buscaba una inglesa atractiva con carrera, así que me ofrecí. Hasta estuve a punto de decirle a sus abogados que conmigo podían tener dos por el precio de una —bromeó.

A Sakura no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Veamos si lo he entendido bien... has aceptado casarte con un hombre por dinero —afirmó.

—¿Por dinero? No. Sakura, lo he hecho por mamá —puntualizó—. Si no fuera por ella, jamás lo habría aceptado.

Sakura, tensa, pensó en la explicación de su hermana. Todo lo que Shiori había hecho últimamente, desde dejar su trabajo de bibliotecaria en Londres hasta ir a casa para ayudar, lo había hecho por su madre, Tsunade Haruno. Las dos la adoraban, pero había caído en una depresión profunda y sólo era una sombra de la mujer encantadora, atenta y enérgica del pasado.

Desgraciadamente, las buenas intenciones de las gemelas se habían visto frustradas durante dos años por una serie de acontecimientos desastrosos. Primero, la muerte de Sasori, su hermano, y del novio de Alexa, Sai, en un accidente de tráfico: después, cuando empezaban a superarlo a duras penas, el diagnóstico de cáncer de su padre.

Tsunade había sido una roca para toda la familia. El tratamiento del cáncer era difícil y problemático, pero no había permitido que ni sus hijas ni su esposo cayeran en la desesperación. No podía imaginar que unos meses después, el hombre con quien había estado casada treinta años se marcharía con una mujer mucho más joven.

Había sido una experiencia muy traumática, incluso para la propia Sakura. Siempre había creído que su padre era un hombre honrado, pero a pesar de ser contable y de tener un buen sueldo, reclamó a Tsunade su parte de la casa y de la tienda que llevaba su madre. Una actitud difícilmente excusable, porque la casa la había heredado ella de sus padres y la tienda la llevaba ella sola.

Ahora, sus padres no se hablaban y ellas estaban atrapadas entre dos fuegos.

—Devuelve el dinero —declaró con vehemencia—. No puedes casarte con un hombre al que ni siquiera conoces.

—No, claro que ya no puedo casarme con él. ¡Estoy embarazada de Neji! Y por si fuera poco, quiere que nos casemos antes de dos semanas.

Sakura no se llevó ninguna sorpresa con la declaración de su hermana. Shiori siempre hacía las cosas así, deprisa y corriendo: que se hubiera enamorado, se hubiera quedado embarazada y tuviera intención de casarse de inmediato entraba dentro de lo normal No tenía paciencia. Y si el sentido común se interponía entre sus objetivos y ella, lo desestimaba.

—Sólo hay una solución. Tienes que casarte con el ruso, Sakura: porque si no te casas, no tendré más remedio que abortar.

Sakura se levantó de la silla, espantada.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Que yo me case con ese hombre? Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... ¿Y qué es eso de abortar? ¿Es que no quieres tener el niño?

Shiori miró a su hermana con cierta exasperación.

—Por supuesto que quiero tenerlo —respondió—, pero no tengo elección... firmé un contrato legal y acepté una cantidad enorme de dinero. Me lo he gastado casi todo y ya no lo puedo devolver. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sakura se quedó anonadada.

—¿Que te lo has gastado?

—La mayor parle, en mamá. Bueno, es verdad que también me compré el coche y unas cuantas cosas, pero pensé que me lo merecía por hacer el sacrificio de casarme con un desconocido. Y no me mires de esa forma... ¡Soy yo quien se ha sacrificado por ella! ¡No tú!

—Shiori...

—No, no, déjame hablar. ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú durante todos estos meses? ¿Lamentarte y comprobar los resguardos del banco? Teníamos que hacer algo, así que no te atrevas a echarme en cara que quisiera casarme con ese hombre para solventar el problema. ¡Necesitábamos dinero! ¡Un montón de dinero!

Cuánto más levantaba la voz Shiori, más pálida se quedaba Sakura, que dijo:

—No te lo estoy echando en cara. Tienes razón. Necesitábamos mucho dinero... has sido muy valiente al aceptar ese trato. Yo no habría podido. No tengo tanto valor como tú.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Es por Neji? ¿Crees que no merezco ser feliz? —preguntó.

—Claro que lo mereces,

—Cuando Sai murió, pensé que no volvería a encontrar la felicidad. Deseaba haber muerto con ellos en ese coche, Sakura... —le confesó, con voz quebrada por la emoción—. Pero he conocido a Neji y todo ha cambiado de repente. Lo amo, quiero casarme con él y quiero tener ese niño. He recuperado mi vida y quiero disfrutar de ella.

Emocionada por las palabras de su hermana, Sakuraa la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con afecto.

—Claro que sí. Claro que sí...

—Sin embargo, Neji no querrá saber nada de mí si descubre que firmé ese contrato —continuó Shiori, al borde de las lágrimas—. No lo entendería nunca. Pensaría que soy una especie de ramera... Es un hombre maravilloso, pero también muy conservador.

De repente, Sakura se sintió como si hubieran vuelto al pasado. De niñas, Shiori se metía constantemente en líos y ella siempre tenía que sacarla de ellos. Más de una vez había cargado con sus culpas, y aunque fuera la menos atrevida de las dos, también era la más fuerte y la menos propensa a desesperarse cuando las cosas iban mal. Shiori podía resultar sorprendentemente frágil.

—Bueno, Neji no tiene por qué enterarse... —comentó.

Shiori suspiró, aliviada.

—Mira, Saku, si no te presentas y te casas con ese ruso, tendré que devolver el dinero y no lo tengo. ¿Crees que un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha va a permitir que le engañe?

—¿Sasuke Uchiha ? ¿El multimillonario ruso? —preguntó Sakura, consternada—. Por Dios, pero si siempre está rodeado de actrices y supermodelos... ¿Por qué querría pagar a una desconocida para que se case con él?

—Porque estuvo casado y no salió bien. Esta vez quiere un matrimonio de conveniencia, con todo atado y bien atado —explicó—. Pero no sé nada más... sólo sé lo que me dijo el abogado. Comentó que no deja de ser una simple oferta de empleo; tal vez extraña, pero una oferta de trabajo en cualquier caso.

—¿Un trabajo? —dijo Sakura, mirándola con desaprobación.

—Si te casas con Uchiha, yo podré casarme con Neji, nos quedaremos el dinero y mamá volverá a ser la de ames. El ruso no me ha visto todavía, de modo que no puede saber que no eres la mujer que eligió...

—Eso no importa, Shiori. Esto es una locura. Por muchas razones que me des, no puedo aceptar.

—Presenté la instancia con tu nombre —le recordó—. Si incumples el contrato, los abogados de Uchiha no me denunciarán a mí, sino a ti.

Sakura no perdía la calma con facilidad, pero estalló.

—¡Me da igual lo que hicieras! ¡Yo no firmé ningún contrato!

—Es lo mismo, porque puse tu firma —le informó—. Lo siento, pero estás metida en esto hasta el cuello. Además, puedes tomártelo como si te hubiera tocado la lotería... nunca devolverías el premio. Y no hay otra forma de salvar la casa de mamá. Ningún banco nos concedería un crédito.

—Y aunque nos lo concediera, mamá no podría pagarlo —puntualizó—. Ya no queda nada que podamos vender.

Los pocos muebles y joyas valiosas de la familia se habían vendido para intentar sostener las finanzas de su madre. En cuanto a la casa, estaba hipotecada desde que Tsunade la utilizó para conseguir la suma necesaria para abrir una tienda en el pueblo: ahora la casa estaba en venta, pero los tiempos eran difíciles y nadie la compraba.

En el silencio incómodo que siguió. Sakura se levantó del asiento.

—Está lloviendo. Le prometí a mamá que iría a buscarla si empezaba a llover —declaró.

Salió de la casa, se subió al coche destartalado de su madre y arrancó. Cuando aparcó el vehículo delante de la tienda, vio que una morena muy atractiva salía del establecimiento con un paraguas amarillo. Al reconocerla, le saltaron todas las alarmas. Era Himeko Lines, la novia de su padre.

Caminó a toda prisa hasta la puerta y entró.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer aquí?

Su madre tenía los ojos llorosos. Le temblaban las manos y estaba muy tensa.

—Ha venido a hablar conmigo. Me ha dicho que no se atrevía a pasar por casa... pero al menos ha tenido la delicadeza de esperar a la hora de cierre.

Sakura maldijo para sus adentros la cortesía de Tsunade. Le parecía increíble que fuera tan amable con Himeko.

—No tienes por qué hablar con ella. Es asunto de papá, no tuyo, y debería mantenerse bien lejos de lo que no le concierne.

—Ha dicho que nuestra disputa legal sólo servirá para que los abogados nos cobren más a todos —murmuró.

—¿Eso ha dicho? ¿Y qué quería exactamente?

—Dinero. Lo que todavía lo debo a tu padre —respondió—. Y me temo que tiene razón... él tiene derecho a una parte de la tienda y de la casa. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No me queda nada.

—No tenía que venir a verte. No has debido hablar con ella.

—No te preocupes; es una joven muy decidida, pero no me asusta. Sin embargo, preferiría que no te involucraras en esto. Es posible que tu padre se case con Himeko y que funde una familia con ella... si tomas partido ahora, te complicarás la vida más tarde.

Sakura la tomó de la mano.

—Mamá, yo te adoro. Odio verte en esta situación.

Tsunade Haruno le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya lo superaré: seguiré adelante con mi vida, como Himeko dice. Pero ahora no puedo, Sakura. Sigo enamorada de él, y eso es lo peor de todo, que no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos.

Sakura abrazó a su madre. Aquella situación era profundamente injusta para todos. Añoraba los tiempos felices, cuando estaban juntos.

—Tengo buenas noticias, mamá.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Shiori ha vuelto a casa y me ha dicho que se va a casar.

Tsunade la miró con asombro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Además, se nos ha ocurrido una forma de conseguir el dinero que necesitamos. Ya no tendrás que vender la casa.

—No es posible...

—Lo es. A veces se producen milagros, mamá.

Sakura se quedó perpleja ante su propio atrevimiento. Siempre había sido la hermana sensata, la que nunca se arriesgaba ni hacía cosas impulsivas, y ahora estaba mintiendo a su madre; pero la familia era lo primero y debía hacer algo por ayudar. Todavía no estaba convencida de que Sasuke Uchiha fuera la solución, pero empezaba a considerar seriamente la posibilidad.

Minutos después de que saliera de la tienda, su hermana la ayudó a tomar una decisión. Sakura estaba preparando la cena en la cocina cuando se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

—He recibido una llamada del abogado del ruso mientras estabas fuera. Uchiha ha decidido conocerme antes de la boda... ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sakura? No podemos esperar más.

Sakura pensó en el niño que Shiori llevaba en su vientre y supo que, si ella no aceptaba el trato, tendría que abortar.

No podía causarle ese dolor a su propia hermana, ni complicar o tal vez arruinar su relación con Neji. Aún recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado ella misma cuando se enamoró en secreto de Sai, uno de los novios de Shiori. Desde entonces, todas sus relaciones amorosas habían sido un desastre; no sabía tratar a los hombres y se pasaba la vida sola.

Debía tomar una decisión: aceptar el matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha, que atentaba contra todos sus principios, o dejar en la estacada a Shiori y renunciar a la única posibilidad de salvar a Tsunade; porque el dinero no le devolvería a su marido, pero la ayudaría a superar la pérdida y a mantener la casa y el negocio, tan necesarios para su futuro.

No tenía más remedio que aceptar. Casarse con un desconocido seria todo un reto, pero el sacrificio merecía la pena.

Por fin, tomó la decisión y le dio a Shiori la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—Me casaré con él.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo otra historia, adaptada por su puesto, quiero agradecerles por el éxito de la historia anterior, es mi favorita y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, muchas pero muchas gracias, también quiero agradecer a _**sasuke-glamour**_ por su apoyo, ya que me ayudo a terminar de subir la historia, sigo con el mismo problema (no tengo Internet) pero les aseguro que no será inconveniente alguno, espero que les guste, cualquier duda no duden en hacérmela saber

Besos y abrazos

**Monika-N**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**____son propiedad de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**____es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__._

**Capítulo 2**

**S**asuke frunció el ceño y miró las fotografías por enésima vez en la mañana. Después de estudiar los informes sobre Sakura Haruno, a quien estaba esperando, había llegado a la conclusión de que no le convenía en absoluto.

Él nunca había sido un hombre indeciso, pero ya no tenía claro que la decisión de casarse con aquella mujer fuera una buena idea. Por lo visto, sus abogados no habían hecho bien su trabajo. Sakura Haruno cumplía todos los requisitos que había impuesto, incluidos los físicos, pero sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo a las transcripciones de las entrevistas y a su perfil psicológico para saber que no le gustaba. Era egoísta, extremadamente voluble, fría como el hielo desde un punto de vista emocional y, a pesar de su educación universitaria, algo estúpida.

En otras circunstancias, no le habría importado; a fin de cuentas, nunca había querido nada serio con una mujer. Pero lo de Sakura Haruno resultaba inadmisible: toda una acumulación de defectos de carácter. Además, Chiyo no era idiota y sólo tendría que mirar su cara para saber lo que llevaba en el corazón.

De hecho, Sasuke había cambiado sus planes originales y había decidido conocerla antes de la boda porque no quería dejar cabos sueltos ni llevarse sorpresas desagradables en el último minuto. Y ahora, mientras esperaba, se maldijo para sus adentros y deseó que faltara a la cita; así podría romper el contrato y poner fin a aquella locura.

Sakura suspiró y se miró en el espejo con inseguridad.

—Ésta no soy yo —objetó.

—Ni tienes que serlo. Se supone que soy yo quien se casa —le recordó Shiori—. Además, no puedes presentarte con andrajos cuando se supone que debía comprarme todo un vestuario nuevo antes de la boda. Tendré que darte toda mi ropa si queremos que salgas con bien de esta farsa.

—No quiero tu ropa No es de mi estilo...

—¿De tu estilo? Tú no tienes estilo, hermana —declaró con ironía—. Lo único que haces es ponerte ropa cómoda, ancha y barata. Sí quieres ganarte la aprobación del ruso, tendrás que ser elegante.

—¿A esto lo llamas elegancia? Parezco un arbolito de Navidad —dijo, mortificada con su aspecto.

Sakura se movió inquieta y la falda corta del vestido negro dejó ver la enagua de encaje rosa que llevaba debajo y que le producía picor en las piernas. Además, los zapatos de tacón alto le hacían daño y el cuerpo del vestido le apretaba más de la cuenta porque tenía bastante más pecho que su hermana.

—¡Es demasiado pequeño para mí! —protestó.

—Te queda bien, Sakuraa. Es cierto que yo estoy más delgada y que me sienta mejor a mí, pero qué se le va a hacer... de todas formas, me alegro de que te quedes con mi ropa. Dentro de poco mi embarazo será evidente y no podría lucirla de todas formas. Ah, y asegúrate de no dejar el abrigo en cualquier sitio; el mundo está lleno de ladrones —comentó Shiori.

Un hombre enormemente alto y de hombros casi tan anchos como su altura, llamó a la puerta de la casa para anunciar que el coche la estaba esperando abajo. Shiori se escondió para que no la viera y su hermana le preguntó su nombre, cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando para Sasuke y adónde iban. El hombre era extranjero y apenas conocía su idioma, así que no se entendieron; pero cuando ya habían subido al coche, se giró hacia el asiento de atrás y dijo:

—Borya.

—Encantada... yo me llamo Sakura —declaró ella.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un club famoso, con docenas de personas de aspecto elegante que esperaban entrar. Borya la escoltó hasta el vestíbulo; ella se detuvo en recepción y se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo en el vestidor a pesar de la advertencia de su hermana.

Al ver que la recepcionista tosía, se interesó por su estado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, es que me he acatarrado —contestó la joven.

Sakura lo sintió mucho por ella. Cuando estudiaba en la universidad, había tenido que hacer trabajos como ése para sobrevivir, incluso estando enferma.

Encontró a Sasuke en una sala privada, rodeado de sus ayudantes y de todo un equipo de seguridad; estaba viendo un partido de fútbol en una pantalla de televisión gigantesca, pero se giró inmediatamente en cuanto Borya y Sakura entraron.

Al verla, se sorprendió un poco. Era la mujer de las fotografías, pero no parecía la misma. En persona era mucho más atractiva; de rasgos delicados y unos ojos preciosos, entre azules y verdes, profundos y misteriosos como el mar, resultaba enormemente femenina. Tenía un cabello largo y rosado y llevaba un vestido ajustado que enfatizaba su minúscula cintura y la generosidad inesperada de sus senos. En cuanto le miró el escote, se excitó. Y en ese mismo instante, todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

Por su parte, Sakura se quedó tan helada al ver a Sasuke que tuvieron que empujarla para que se acercara a él. Medía poco menos de metro noventa, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y profundamente masculino y la mirada de sus ojos, de color negro oscuro, era tan intensa que casi daba miedo. Al contemplar su cabello negro, su nariz recta y su poderosa mandíbula, se estremeció.

—Ven, siéntate —murmuró Sasuke, cuyo acento ruso aumentaba su atractivo—. Estaba viendo un partido de mi equipo. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

—No, nada de nada —admitió Sakura, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sasuke llevaba una camisa de rayas y pantalones de traje, de rayas; había dejado la chaqueta en una silla y la corbata, en la mesita. Sakura pensó que seguramente sería un hombre desordenado y con poca tolerancia hacia cualquier tipo de imposición en tal sentido.

—¿No te gusta el fútbol? —preguntó él, extrañado con la sinceridad contundente de su respuesta.

Sakura se quitó la chaqueta, la dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó a un lado para poder sentarse. Adoptó una posición tan rígida, en el borde del sofá y manteniendo las distancias con él, que Sasuke se preguntó a qué vendría tanto nerviosismo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no he tenido ocasión de saber si me gusta o me disgusta —puntualizó—. Me temo que en el colegio no fui de las que jugaban... no me gustaban mucho los deportes.

A Sasuke no le extrañó en exceso; su cuerpo era de aspecto tan frágil y delicado, que no pudo imaginarla pegando patadas a una pelota.

Chasqueó los dedos y un segundo después apareció un camarero con una botella de vodka. Sakura aceptó la copa que le ofrecieron y probó un sorbito, pero le resultó tan fuerte que hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Tampoco te gusta el vodka? —preguntó él.

Consciente de haber empezado con mal pie. Sakura se bebió el resto de un trago; quería estar a la altura de las expectativas del ruso. Pero el camarero se acercó entonces con otra botella y otras dos copas.

—Espero que el whisky le guste más que el vodka —dijo él—. Es escocés...

Sakura se aferró a su copa vacía para dificultar que le pusieran una más.

—La verdad es que no bebo mucho —se excusó.

—Deberías disfrutar del alcohol mientras puedas.

Sakura se preguntó qué tipo de consejo era ése y qué pretendería decir con esa afirmación: incluso consideró la posibilidad de que tuviera intención de prohibirle el alcohol cuando se casara con él. Pero olvidó el asunto cuando el resto de los hombres, que seguían viendo el partido, se pusieron a gritar.

—Oh, vaya, han marcado un gol, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura, intentando demostrar alegría para encajar mejor—. Qué estimulante...

—Sakura, el equipo que ha marcado no es el nuestro, es el otro —afirmó Sasuke, muy serio.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Ah...

En ese momento, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que se quedó sentada junio a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sakura, asustada.

Sasuke alzó una mano y le apartó el cabello de la cara con seguridad absoluta. Sakura se puso tan nerviosa, que se le aceleró la respiración, lo cual dejó perplejo al ruso, no era la reacción que esperaba de una mujer experta y supuestamente acostumbrada a coquetear.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —respondió con humor.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sintió un calor tan repentino en la parte baja del vientre, que su incomodidad aumentó. Además, sus pezones se endurecieron. Era obvio que su cuerpo se sentía atraído por él, y no le gustó nada de nada: pero intentó convencerse de que el deseo era una cuestión puramente física, sin ninguna relación con la mente.

Sasuke acarició la curva voluptuosa de su labio inferior La reacción de Sakura lo había excitado mucho.

—Eres muy sexy —dijo con voz aterciopelada—. Ven conmigo esta noche... No hay razón por la que debamos esperar.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos verde jade muy abiertos, aunque parpadeó enseguida en gesto defensivo. Acababan de conocerse y le estaba pidiendo que se acostara con él.

Si su hermana se hubiera encontrado presente, la habría estrangulado por meterla en ese lío. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que el acuerdo con Sasuke se limitara a la boda: conociendo a Shiori, era capaz de haber admitido otras cosas, como acostarse antes con él. Y en tal caso, se encontraría en una situación muy difícil: si él llegaba a tocarla, notaría su inexperiencia y sabría que ella era una impostora.

El ambiente se tensó como las cuerdas de un instrumento musical. Mientras Sakura intentaba encontrar una solución, Sasuke la atrajo hacía sí y la besó en la boca. Ella sintió una descarga de energía increíblemente intensa, una emoción mucho más fuerte y profunda que las que había experimentado hasta entonces.

Cuando Sasuke introdujo la lengua entre sus labios y se los separó para entrar en su boca, Sakura se estremeció de placer. La temperatura de su entrepierna aumentó varios grados. Llevó las manos a su cabello negro y se lo acarició, pero no le pareció suficiente; necesitaba mucho más, necesitaba estar más cerca de él, necesitaba apretarse contra su cuerpo.

—Ya basta, _milaya moya_ —dijo Sasuke.

Él se apartó y contempló su rubor y su mirada algo perdida con un gesto de satisfacción. Acababa de demostrarle que era una mujer apasionada, y a él le gustaban las mujeres apasionadas. Ya podía imaginar su cuerpo lascivo entre las sábanas de su cama. Por lo visto, tener un hijo con ella iba a ser un proceso mucho más excitante y divertido de lo que había imaginado.

Desorientada, Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que se hubiera dejado llevar de ese modo.

—El partido —murmuró él, como si en ese momento sólo importara el fútbol.

Sakura sintió la tentación de alcanzar una de las botellas de la mesa y de golpearle con ella. Después de haberla besado, después de haberla excitado, se apartaba de ella y se ponía a ver un partido.

—Me gustan los hombres que tienen claras sus prioridades —dijo ella con voz exageradamente dulce.

Sasuke habría notado el sarcasmo si no hubiera estado acostumbrado a mujeres capaces de hacer cualquier cosa y soportar cualquier cosa con tal de impresionarle y ganarse su atención.

—Te llevaré al club cuando termine el partido —afirmó.

Sakura se ruborizó todavía más y deseó que su equipo perdiera. No sabía qué era más irritante, sí haberse entregado a un hombre al que acababa de conocer o que ese hombre prefiriera el fútbol a besarla. Todo aquello era sorprendente, incluso su propia irritación; sabía que se estaba comportando como una adolescente celosa e insegura.

En cuanto a Sasuke, notó que se había enfadado y se enfadó a su vez. Además, su equipo estaba perdiendo; a pesar de todos los millones que había invertido en él, jugaban verdaderamente mal.

Intentó explicarle algunas cosas del juego y se llevó otra sorpresa al descubrir que Sakura padecía de una ignorancia completa en ese aspecto; no conocía ni los términos más populares. Pero eso no fue tan grave como el desinterés que demostró durante sus explicaciones; no hizo el menor esfuerzo por entenderlo, por aprender algo de las cosas que le gustaban, y ese detalle no auguraba nada bueno para el futuro de su relación.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que lo satisfaría en la cama. Y también de que podría moldear sus gustos con tanta facilidad como si fueran de cera.

Cuando el partido terminó. Sakura lo acompañó al ascensor.

—Este lugar es enorme —dijo,

—Lo ampliamos para abrir salas privadas. Es un sitio muy popular. Los camareros reciben la formación necesaria para ofrecer el servicio que los rusos esperan —le informó él.

Sasuke aprovechó los espejos del interior del ascensor para admirar el cuerpo de ella desde todos los ángulos. Aunque no fuera precisamente alta, sus curvas eran tan perfectas como deliciosamente generosas.

—¿El club es tuyo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Sí. No había ningún club en Londres que estuviera a la altura de mis expectativas —respondió.

Sakura no había conocido a un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo en toda su vida. Esperaba lo mejor y no se conformaba con menos; hasta había comprado un club para cambiarlo y sentirse más cómodo en él.

Supuso que un hombre tan exigente habría encontrado inadmisible el fracaso de su primer matrimonio. Pensó que tal vez fuera ése el motivo por el que quería plantear su segundo matrimonio como un negocio, con contrato y condiciones. Pero después se acordó de que el acuerdo sólo contemplaba dos años de vida en común, al cabo de los cuales, se divorciarían.

Si quería casarse otra vez, sería por otra cosa. Y no imaginó por qué.

—Estás muy callada —dijo él cuando el ascensor se abrió.

A partir de ese instante, ya no tuvieron ocasión de hablar. En cuanto entraron en la sala de baile, Sasuke se vio rodeado por una nube de mujeres entusiastas. Sakura no había visto nada igual en su vida. La empujaron, se la llevaron por delante y la apartaron para tocarlo, coquetear abiertamente con él y hasta hacerle pasos de baile como si fueran bailarinas intentando convencer de sus habilidades a un director de escena.

Sakura empezó a entender su seguridad. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Y por su forma de actuar, supo que las habría dejado plantadas a todas, con total tranquilidad, si ése hubiera sido su deseo.

Sasuke la llevó hasta una mesa donde ya se encontraba Borya. Los siguieron dos mujeres bellísimas, que no se apartaron en ningún momento de él ni perdieron palabra de lo que decía. Parecía estar en su elemento. Y lo estaba. Para unos, Sasuke Uchiha era un mujeriego; para otros, un profundo conocedor de la naturaleza femenina.

A lo largo de los años había aparecido una y otra vez en las portadas de las revistas, siempre en compañía de alguna belleza y siempre en un club de moda, un yate o cualquiera de los edificios impresionantes que poseía en Londres. Sus relaciones amorosas nunca duraban mucho, pero era tan poderoso, que las mujeres se lo rifaban de todas formas.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y se llevó la enésima sorpresa del día al ver que Sakura se había marchado y se había sentado sin más. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo trataba con tanta indiferencia, y eso que sólo faltaba una semana para que se casaran. Además, él no había organizado aquel acto público para que se mantuviera al margen. Tenía que fingir que estaba enamorada de él. Tenía que asumir el papel que le correspondía.

Sakura echó un trago de vodka mientras él se alejaba para bailar con sus admiradoras. Si Sasuke estaba enfadado con ella por su falta de habilidades sociales, ella lo estaba con él porque le parecía inaudito que coqueteara con otras mujeres cuando iban a casarse.

De haber sido una cita normal, lo habría dejado plantado y se habría marchado a casa. Pero no era una cita normal. Estaba condenada a quedarse allí y hacer el ridículo mientras él la dejaba en mal lugar buscando otras compañías.

Empezó a dar golpecitos, nerviosa, y decidió que sólo le concedería diez minutos más; pero se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando un rubio terriblemente atractivo se plantó delante de la mesa y le pidió que bailara con él.

Sakura aceptó sin dudarlo. Era una perspectiva más agradable que seguir sola y aburrida.

Cuando Sasuke la vio con el rubio, su irritación aumentó sustancialmente. No podía creer que estuviera bailando con aquel tipo y que bailara de un modo tan aparentemente sensual y provocativo.

Sus ojos negros, fríos como los de un lobo siberiano, se clavaron en la curva de sus caderas y en sus largas piernas. Después, caminó hacia la pareja e hizo un gesto al rubio para que se marchara de inmediato. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, puso las manos en los hombros de Sakura y dijo:

—¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?

Sakura se quedó asombrada con su tono de voz, profundamente agresivo. Le molestó tanto que le apartó las manos de mala manera y caminó hacia la salida, dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Aunque su hermana hubiera firmado un contrato con aquel hombre, no iba a soportar su compañía ni un minuto más.

Sasuke reaccionó a su desaire con asombro y perplejidad. Ninguna mujer lo había tratado nunca de ese modo.

La siguió y respondió una llamada telefónica mientras caminaba. Era el dueño de una de las empresas de detectives con las que trabajaba de forma habitual: al parecer, las cosas se habían complicado un poco y no podría entregarle el informe completo sobre la vida de Sakura hasta varios días después.

Sasuke miró las piernas de la mujer que se había atrevido a desafiarlo y dijo a su interlocutor que olvidara el informe. Quería acostarse con ella. La deseaba con toda su alma. Ya no le importaba si era o no era quien decía ser.

Sakura se detuvo al llegar al vestidor, con intención de recuperar el abrigo que su hermana le había prestado.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —preguntó Sasuke.

—A casa. Yo no salgo con neandertales —respondió ella con seguridad—. Tu lugar no está entre los seres humanos, sino metido en una cueva.

A Sasuke le divirtió el comentario de los neandertales, pero estaba muy ofendido por su actitud.

—Esto no es una cita —le recordó él, antes de girarse hacia la recepcionista—. ¡Muévase y traiga el abrigo de la señorita! ¡Tenemos prisa!

—No seas tan grosero —protestó Sakura—. La pobre está enferma... no es justo que le grites como si fuera un soldado en un ejército.

Sasuke suspiró e intentó calmarse un poco. Borya y el resto del equipo de seguridad, que ya estaban junto a la puerta, contemplaban la escena con asombro. Jamás habían visto a una mujer que se atreviera a rechazar a su jefe, criticarlo y amenazarlo con dejarlo solo y marcharse a casa.

Justo entonces, Sasuke miró otra vez a la recepcionista, que se afanaba por encontrar el abrigo, y tuvo una revelación. Sólo había una clase de mujer que se preocupara por la suerte de una empleada sin importancia: una mujer buena, una mujer tan altruista como Chiyo, que siempre estaba ayudando a sus vecinos. Al parecer había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa; a una mujer capaz de darle un hijo y de estar a la altura de las exigencias de su abuela.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba tan enfadada que deseó que la joven recepcionista se enfrentara a Sasuke y le dijera unas cuantas cosas: pero naturalmente, no lo hizo; si se enfrentaba a él, perdería el trabajo.

Cuando por fin encontró el abrigo. Sasuke lo alcanzó, le dio las gracias, dejó el dinero encima del mostrador y puso la prenda sobre los hombros de su futura esposa.

Ella metió los brazos en las mangas y se quedó helada cuando el llevó las manos a su cabello y se lo sacó de debajo del abrigo, donde había quedado atrapado. El suave contacto de sus dedos contra la piel de la nuca prendió en su excitación como una cerilla en un montón de paja seca.

Sakura recordó inmediatamente el beso que le había dado y notó el calor y la humedad entre sus piernas. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a reaccionar de esa forma ante un hombre, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse inmóvil y estremecerse con su cercanía.

Sasukese inclinó después sobre su oído y murmuró:

—La prensa está esperando afuera. Es hora de empezar a fingir que eres feliz conmigo...

Sakura no salía de su asombro. No se le había ocurrido que la prensa los estuviera esperando. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, Shiori se habría sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo; pero ella no era como su hermana.

—Entonces, supongo que no te puedo abofetear —dijo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No.

—Ni me puedo enfurruñar...

—No sería lo más conveniente, _milaya moya_. Como tampoco lo ha sido que te hayas dedicado a bailar con otro hombre cuando se supone que eres mía y sólo mía —añadió con tranquilidad absoluta—. Si vamos a estar juntos, tendrás que respetar ciertos límites. ¿Lo has entendido? ¿O tengo que explicártelo mejor?

Sakura se estremeció de nuevo, intimidada por su tono de voz; pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se enfrentó a él.

—¿De dónde has salido, Sasuke? ¿Siempre has sido tan avasallador? ¿O es que practicas delante del espejo?

Sasuke la miró fijamente, atónito. En comparación con él, Sakura resultaba tan diminuta como una muñeca; y no obstante, se enfrentaba constantemente a él y demostraba una valentía admirable.

—¿No dices nada? —continuó ella—. Entonces, tendré que llegar a la conclusión de que te sale de forma natural.

Hasta ella estaba sorprendida con su actitud. Se preguntó si su empeño en criticarlo de un modo tan descarado no sería una consecuencia de los vodkas que se había bebido. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que la irritara porque Sasuke parecía despreciar sus sentimientos.

O quizás, porque lo encontraba inmensamente atractivo a pesar de su forma de ser.

Sasuke llevó las manos a su cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

—Cuando termine contigo, adorarás el fútbol.

Sakura mantuvo su mirada.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Y cuando te acostumbres a mí —insistió—, me adorarás tanto como todas las mujeres que he conocido.

Ella apretó los puños.

—Me temo que hay un problema, Sasuke. Resulta que yo no soy como las mujeres que has conocido.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron.

—Basta ya, Sakura —ordenó—. ¿Tengo que recordarte por qué estás aquí? ¿Es que lo has olvidado?

Sakura parpadeó, nerviosa. Sasuke había acertado sin darse cuenta: efectivamente, lo había olvidado. Estaba allí porque Shiori había firmado un contrato con él y no tenía más remedio que seguir con la farsa y cumplirlo.

Al ver que no hablaba, él sonrió y dijo:

—Así está mejor.

Después, se inclinó sobre ella con intención de besarla.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Sakura se resistió al impulso de entreabrir los labios y dejarse llevar por el deseo que había destruido sus defensas y acelerado su corazón. Sin embargo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y permitió que la probara, que la saboreara.

Al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en su boca, tuvo un escalofrío y se apretó contra él instintivamente, deseando más.

—Ya podemos salir—dijo él.

Los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas de los reporteros se sucedieron durante los segundos siguientes mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. Sasuke la llevaba de la cintura, protegidos ambos por los guardaespaldas.

Sakura contuvo la respiración hasta que entraron en la limusina y encontró la protección de las ventanillas ahumadas. Estaba mareada; era incapaz de creer que la hubiera besado por segunda vez, que se lo hubiera permitido y que le hubiera gustado tanto.

—Me ha dado la impresión de que no disfrutas con la atención de la prensa —comentó él—. Parece que te asuste... ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que soy poco exhibicionista —respondió.

—No es lo que me pareciste cuando leí los informes sobre ti.

Sakura se había sentido segura hasta entonces porque pensaba que los informes sólo incluían cuestiones más o menos generales sobre su personalidad; pero evidentemente, se había equivocado. Sasuke esperaba a una mujer como Shiori, abierta y desinhibida.

—Bueno, todo el mundo intenta causar la mejor impresión cuando lo entrevistan para un trabajo —se excusó.

Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, pero notó que ocultaba algo y se preguntó qué podía ser.

—Tendrás que aprender a relajarte. Falta menos de una semana para que subamos a un avión y nos casemos en Rusia.

—En Rusia... —repitió ella con debilidad.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de llegar hasta el final, de no poder seguir con la farsa.

De repente, Sasuke le dio un paquete pequeño.

—Esto es para ti —dijo—. Así podremos estar comunicados... lamento haberme mantenido alejado durante todo el proceso, _milaya moya_.

El paquete permaneció cerrado durante veinte minutos, hasta que Sakura llegó a casa y cayó en manos de su hermana, que se moría de curiosidad. Contenía un teléfono móvil.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Mira esto! ¡Te ha regalado uno de los teléfonos más caros de todo el mercado! Tiene diamantes de verdad...

—¿Ah, sí?

Sakura lo dijo sin entusiasmo alguno. Además, le parecía absurdo y pretencioso que decoraran un teléfono móvil con diamantes.

—No sé si eres consciente de ello, pero este teléfono vale varios miles de libras esterlinas. ¡Y tengo más derecho que tú a quedármelo! —declaró, mirándola con resentimiento—. Fui yo la que eche la instancia, yo la que conseguí el trabajo... y ahora, tú le quedas con todos los regalos que deberían ser para mí.

Sakura hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de su hermana. Estaba mucho más preocupada por la boda.

—¿Por qué crees que Sasuke quiere una esposa? —le preguntó—. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

—No, ninguna en absoluto. Pero ahora que lo preguntas, supongo que querrá casarse porque sacará algún beneficio económico o fiscal de estar casado, o tal vez porque una esposa mantendría alejadas al montón de mujeres que lo persiguen allá donde va —respondió.

—No sé... Sasuke no me parece de la clase de hombres que se quieren casar. Incluso me ha pedido que pasara la noche con él.

Shiori la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Te lo ha pedido? ¿Te ha encontrado atractiva? Dios mío, le habrás sentido como si te hubieran dado al mismo tiempo todos los regalos de Navidad de toda tu vida... Pero, ¿por qué diablos has vuelto a casa? ¿Por qué no te has marchado con él? Eres un caso perdido, Sakura.

Su hermana no hizo el menor caso.

—¿Por qué me lo habrá pedido? —se preguntó, en voz alta—. ¿Es que el sexo forma parte del acuerdo matrimonial?

Shiori, que seguía jugando con el teléfono móvil, miró a Sakura con una mezcla de sarcasmo y asombro.

—Piensa lo que estás diciendo, hermana. Vas a casarte con él. Y cuando la gente se casa, mantiene relaciones sexuales.

—Yo pensaba que el acuerdo consistía en otra cosa, que sólo tenía que acompañarlo a sus actos sociales y cosas así.

—No es posible que seas tan ingenua. Es obvio que querrá que lo acompañes a esos actos y que te comportes como una esposa feliz, pero eso no tiene nada que ver... Sin embargo, supongo que en lo que pase entre vosotros, en la intimidad de vuestro dormitorio, podrás elegir.

—¿Insinúas entonces que no estoy obligada a acostarme con él?

—Por supuesto que no lo estas. ¿Por quién me has tomado? —preguntó Shiori—. Pero si pones a una mujer y a un hombre atractivo en la misma habitación, la naturaleza suele seguir su curso —observó.

Al ver que Sakura no decía nada, su hermana la miró fijamente y comprendió lo que sucedía.

—No puede ser ¡No me digas que sigues siendo virgen!

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Bueno, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? —dijo a la defensiva—. Es que todavía no he conocido a la persona adecuada...

—Me parece increíble que tú y yo seamos hermanas gemelas. Somos completamente distintas —declaró, frustrada—. ¿Por qué te da miedo el sexo? No me extraña que estés sola. Ningún chico con dos dedos de frente se acercaría a ti, Sakura... Esto va a ser un desastre. No va a funcionar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tú no puedes ser la esposa de Sasuke. No tienes ni la actitud ni el carácter necesario para ello. Y como no puedo devolverle el dinero, no tendré más remedio que abortar —contestó.

Sakura se levantó de la silla, horrorizada.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo.

—¿Es que tengo otra opción? O te casas con él o tendré que abortar y acatar el contrato que firmé.

—Pero me voy a casar con él.

Shiori la miró con enfado.

—¿Casarte con él? Si te asusta hasta la menor tontería... hasta tienes miedo de hacer el amor con tu futuro esposo.

—Yo no diría que acostarme con un desconocido sea una tontería —se defendió.

—Adelante, sigue insultándome, sigue insinuando que las mujeres que tenemos una vida sexual sana somos una especie de prostitutas —bramó Shiori, indignada con ella—. Sí, es verdad que me he acostado con muchos hombres. ¿Y qué? ¿Crees de verdad que tienes derecho a sentirte superior porque tú no has tenido el valor de acostarle con ninguno?

—¡Yo no me siento superior! —protestó.

—Pues si no te sientes superior, será mejor que tomes una decisión rápidamente. ¿Quieres ayudar a mamá? ¿O no?

Sakura consideró cuidadosamente la situación. El día anterior había conocido a Neji, el prometido de Shiori, y le había gustado mucho; era obvio que estaba sinceramente enamorado de ella. Si se negaba a casarse con Sasuke y Shiori se veía obligada a romper su compromiso, no se lo perdonaría nunca: además, tendría que abortar y ella no podría ser tía.

Casarse con un desconocido podía ser un error, pero no tenía más remedio. Era la única forma de asegurar la felicidad de su madre y de su propia hermana.

Por fin, respiró a fondo y contestó:

—Por supuesto que quiero ayudar a mamá. Seguiré adelante con esto. Cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

.

**S**orry Sorry, me quieren matar, lo sé, pero, solo tarde un día ¿no? Así que no me mataran tanto, estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, recibí muchos review, así que muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, aquí contestaré los review anónimos

Jesybert: Jiji, ta dan aquí está la continuación, y aunque tienes cuenta, no te pude contestar así que lo hago por aquí, espero que te haya gustado.

Mitorolas: Gracias por comentar, no sé que quisiste decir por que no se ve el mensaje completo, pero gracias por dejar tu review, besos.

Joseitzel: ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues ya vez, aquí me tendrás un tiempo más, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si te pasa como a mi, la amarás a medida que avanza, gracias por tus comentarios, es algo muy lindo tenerte otra vez por aquí, besos, que estés bien :D

LunaTsuk-sama: ¿En serio? No me he puesto a leerla, ya la leeré, suena interesante, jiji, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero verte muy pronto por aquí.

Hanna: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo el otro capítulo, espero que te guste

Haine: Jiji no, ya me las estoy arreglando, aunque lo mejor sería que paguen el Internet pero lo más importante es que traje la conti, espero y te guste


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**__son propiedad____de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**__es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__.___

**Capítulo 3**

**U**nas horas después de la conversación de Sakura y Shiori, Sasuke alcanzó una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, donde había estado enfriando sus pasiones bajo una ducha helada.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y apenas había dormido. Había dado vueltas y más vueltas, tan excitado con el recuerdo de Sakura como un adolescente ávido de relaciones sexuales. Pero eso no le hacía ninguna gracia; de hecho, le desesperaba y le extrañaba a la vez que Sakura Haruno le provocara una reacción física tan intensa.

Encendió el ordenador, frunció el ceño y buscó la fotografía de la que iba a ser su esposa. Curiosamente, la mujer de la imagen era igual que Sakura y, sin embargo, no se parecía nada a ella: en persona, sus rasgos eran más dulces y más redondeados; sus ojos, más brillantes; y su sonrisa, más atractiva. Sólo encontró una explicación: que fuera una fotografía vieja, de una época en la que estaba más delgada. E incluso así, no le hacía justicia.

En cualquier caso, el deseo no cegaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Había planeado el matrimonio con detenimiento, para reducir la posibilidad de error al mínimo, pero Sakura Haruno había resultado ser un territorio tan peligroso como desconocido. Se había enfrentado a él en varias ocasiones e incluso se había atrevido a bailar con otro hombre en el club. Ya no estaba seguro de que casarse con ella fuera lo más adecuado. Su relación podía terminar de manera desastrosa.

Consideró la posibilidad de romper el acuerdo, pero la encontraba enormemente atractiva y sabía que encontrar a otra candidata con esa característica, y al mismo tiempo aceptable para su abuela, resultaría complicado. Pensó en todas las mujeres con las que había compartido su cama y le pareció extraño que Sakura hubiera despertado en él un deseo tan intenso, un deseo que no había sentido durante más de una década.

La perspectiva de tenerla era demasiado tentadora para dejarla escapar. Aunque fuera peligroso, se arriesgaría.

Se la imaginó con su vestido negro, recordó sus senos y sus piernas y se excitó al instante. El vestido le quedaba muy bien y le gustaba mucho: pero era muy provocativo y no tuvo ninguna duda de que Chiyo no lo habría aprobado. Tendría que llevarla de compras para que llevara ropa más adecuada. Y en poco tiempo, cuando por fin estuvieran juntos y a solas, le pediría que se pusiera el vestido negro y disfrutaría de las delicias que ocultaba.

Definitivamente, se casaría con ella. Un deseo tan potente merecía y exigía satisfacción. Además, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su libertad para darle el gusto a su abuela, pero no había ningún motivo para que su matrimonio no fuera una experiencia placentera.

Sakura despertó con un sobresalto. El teléfono estaba sonando, así que se sentó en el sofá, donde había pasado una noche francamente incómoda, y miró a su hermana con expresión somnolienta.

—¡Contesta de una vez, por Dios! —le instó Shiori—. Yo no puedo contestar por ti... Seguro que es él, y es mejor que no sepa que existo.

Sakura contestó la llamada.

—¿Dígame?

—Quiero llevarte de compras —declaró Sasuke sin preliminares—. Pasaré a recogerte a las diez de la mañana.

Eso fue todo. Ni lo pidió ni lo preguntó; se lo ordenó y, acto seguido, cortó la comunicación.

Naturalmente, Sakura le dijo a su hermana lo que opinaba de él.

—¡Por supuesto que es un mandón! —se burló Shiori—. No ha ganado todo el dinero que tiene siendo un blandengue. Es rico y poderoso. Sabe lo que quiere y cuándo lo quiere.

—Sea como sea, no tengo mucho tiempo. Será mejor que me vista.

Shiori suspiró, irritada.

—Sí, será mejor. Pero tienes tan poco estilo que tendré que acompañarte y echarte una mano.

Mientras Shiori le elegía el vestuario, Sakura notó que su hermana estaba extrañamente tensa.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—Me siento como si me estuvieras robando mi vida —contestó Shiori—. Un multimillonario te va a llevar de compras... Esto es increíble. Yo soy quien debería ir con él. No tú.

—Vamos, Shiori, te vas a casar muy pronto con Neji. Él te ama, tú lo amas y vais a tener un hijo maravilloso —le recordó—. Lo de Sasuke y yo es una farsa; durará muy poco tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero cuando veo una fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha, me siento celosa. Y no estoy acostumbrada a sentir celos de ti... ¿Cuántos hombres te han mirado a lo largo de tu vida cuando yo estaba cerca? Ninguno. Yo siempre he sido la gemela guapa, la más popular.

El timbre sonó. Sakura estaba tensa, dolida y desconcertada por la declaración de su hermana: estuvo a punto de responder mal y decirle que podía ocupar su lugar cuando quisiera, pero no podía. Además, era cierto que Shiori siempre había sido la más atractiva de las dos; la más delgada, la más avispada, la elegante, la que atraía a los hombres como la miel a las moscas. Y era tan cierto ahora, en el presente, como lo había sido en el pasado, durante su adolescencia.

Abrió la puerta y Borya la acompañó al coche. Sakura seguía pensando en las palabras de Shiori y en su propia vida sentimental. Sólo se había enamorado una vez, de Sai, el novio de su hermana; pero naturalmente, él no le hizo caso nunca; y por su parte, Sakura se sentía avergonzada y desleal por haberse encaprichado del novio de Shiori.

Más tarde, cuando Shiori empezó a traicionar a Sai con otros hombres, Sakura se lo calló. Podría habérselo dicho y haber aprovechado la circunstancia para conseguir lo que quería, pero el sentimiento de culpa por haberse enamorado precisamente de él le impidió actuar.

Cuando entró en la limusina, Sasuke estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás. Parecía más guapo y más grande que nunca. En cuanto lo miró, sintió un revoloteo en el estómago y la boca se le hizo agua.

—Sakura...

Sasuke la observó con detenimiento. Parecía irritada y algo deprimida. Se había puesto una faldita corta que le causó algún problema cuando quiso sentarse y unas botas de tacón alto. Estaba impresionante, aunque él volvió a pensar que su forma de vestir era excesivamente atrevida.

—¿Por qué quieres que vayamos de compras? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, tienes que probarte el vestido de novia... y he pensado que podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para comprarte un vestuario nuevo.

El comentario de Sasuke la sorprendió.

—¿Un vestuario nuevo? ¿Crees que necesito más ropa?

—Sueles llevar cosas demasiado... reveladoras.

Sakura se ruborizó y se enfadó con Sasuke al mismo tiempo, aunque no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. La ropa de Shiori, que ya era bastante atrevida, resultaba mucho más provocativa en ella: al fin y al cabo, tenía más caderas y más pecho. Pero no podía decirle la verdad; no podía confesarle que esa forma de vestir era cosa de su hermana.

—No me mal interpretes —continuó el—. Estás muy sexy, pero preferiría que mi esposa tenga un aspecto algo más comedido cuando estemos en público.

Treinta minutos después, Sakura tuvo que pasar por una de las experiencias más mortificantes de su vida cuando una diseñadora de ropa y sus ayudantes intentaron ajustarle el vestido de novia. Lo habían hecho con las medidas de Shiori.

—Puede que haya engordado un poco —intentó excusarse.

La diseñadora y sus ayudantes la miraron y se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que la primera reaccionó y descargó la tensión.

—No se preocupe. Volveré a tomarle las medidas —dijo.

Roja como un tomate y sintiéndose poco menos que una vaca, Sakura permitió que le tomara las medidas. La diseñadora intentó disimular su sorpresa, pero Sakura notó su cara de estupefacción y angustia cuando vio las cifras de la cinta métrica.

—Descuide, el vestido estará antes de la boda.

Sasuke, que estaba leyendo el Financial Times en un sillón, dejó el periódico a un lado y suspiró.

—Está tardando mucho tiempo —comentó él,

—Me temo que habrá que rehacerlo —explicó la modista.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—¿Es que has adelgazado?

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—No, he engordado un poco —mintió—. Tendré que ponerme a dieta...

—De ninguna manera, _milaya moya_ —protestó Sergei— No permitiré que estropees ese cuerpo que tienes.

Sakura notó su mirada de deseo, profundamente masculina, cuando él clavó la vista en su escote. Y se puso tan colorada que casi se sorprendió por no empezar a arder como una tea.

Nerviosa y excitada, intentó romper la tensión sexual del ambiente con un comentario jocoso:

—Es que la comida me gusta mucho. Sobre todo el chocolate.

Sasuke se llevó una buena sorpresa. Las mujeres no solían confesar en público que la comida les gustaba demasiado.

De vuelta en la limusina, Sakura se preguntó por qué se sentiría tan atraída por Sasuke. No encontró la respuesta, pero la atracción era tan intensa que no la podía negar.

Se dirigieron a otra boutique, donde les sirvieron champán y les hicieron un pase de modelos para que ella pudiera elegir. Sakura se probó un vestido rojo y una chaqueta. Le quedaban muy bien y desde luego eran menos atrevidos que la ropa de su hermana.

Contenta con la elección, salió del probador para que Sasuke la viera.

—Me encanta —dijo él con humor—. Si le añades algo con pelo, serás una versión femenina y extraordinariamente bella de Santa Claus.

—¿En Rusia también hay Santa Claus?

—Lo llamamos Ded Moroz, que vendría a significar algo así como Abuelo Escarcha. Llega el día de Año Nuevo, acompañado por una mujer a la que llamamos la Doncella de la Nieve —explicó—. Pero mientras estés conmigo, puedes celebrar las Navidades como quieras. Yo ni siquiera conocía lo de Ded Moroz hasta que me mudé a vivir con mi abuela.

Mientras estés conmigo. Cuando Sakura oyó esa frase, pensó que Sasuke lo había dicho para recordarle de un modo sutil que su relación iba a ser breve. Automáticamente, se sintió vulnerable: pero él la miró de los pies a la cabeza con tanta intensidad, que ella sintió un ardor creciente en la zona de la pelvis.

Se probó todo tipo de ropa. La mitad del tiempo, Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono con algún subalterno o socio: pero a pesar de eso, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Era una sensación maravillosa. Sakura tuvo que resistirse al impulso, cada vez más irresistible, de posar para él y de pavonearse. Él ya no era el hombre con el que se iba a casar por dinero. Empezaba a ser algo muy diferente y mucho más peligroso.

Una hora después, el chófer de la limusina llevó un paquete a Sasuke. Sakura salió del probador en ese momento, con un vestido de noche, largo y de color turquesa, que le quedaba maravillosamente.

Sasuke la miró y se excitó sin poder evitarlo. La seda que le cubría los pechos era demasiado fina para ocultar sus pezones, que se habían endurecido y parecían dos fresas maduras.

Suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él. Sakura se acercó, pero se detuvo a unos metros.

—Acércate más —le dijo.

Cuando se detuvo ante el sillón, Sasuke se levantó, sacó un pañuelo, lo llevó a sus labios y le quitó el carmín.

—Menos es más —murmuró él.

Sakura lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y esperó, completamente excitada, el inevitable beso posterior.

Sasuke tomó su boca con la fuerza de un huracán. Su deseo estalló en el interior de Sakura de tal forma que casi se sintió mareada. Pero era insuficiente. Quería más. Hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo ansiaba apretarse contra él.

—Un momento perfecto y en un lugar equivocado, _milaya_ —comentó Sasuke, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sakura sintió una frustración insoportable.

—Anda, abre la boca —continuó él.

—¿Que abra la boca? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Sí. No puedes tenerme aquí y ahora, pero puedes tener esto...

Sasuke alzó una mano y le llevó un bombón de chocolate a los labios.

Sakura lo saboreó. Estaba tan bueno, que sintió la tentación de cerrar los ojos para saborearlo mejor.

—Qué rico está... —murmuró.

Sasuke se excitó más sólo con mirarla. Sakura era una mujer terriblemente sensual y despertaba su deseo con una facilidad extraordinaria. Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a algún lugar tranquilo donde pudiera penetrarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez, hasta satisfacer toda la necesidad que hasta entonces había logrado controlar con grandes dificultades.

Un teléfono sonó en alguna parte. Sakura rompió el hechizo al decir:

—Es el mío.

Uno de los ayudantes de la modista salió del probador y le dio el móvil. Era su hermana.

—Hola, Shiori.

—Escucha con atención. Mamá se ha enterado de que te vas a casar con Sasuke. Una de sus amigas le ha llevado una revista en la que han publicado una fotografía vuestra. Se ha quedado atónita...

—Oh, Dios mío —declaró, consternada—. ¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que conociste a Sasuke cuando estabas en Londres, pero que las cosas no salieron bien entonces y que por eso no se lo habías comentado —respondió—. ¿Qué podía decir? Naturalmente, he añadido que os encontrasteis hace poco y que empezasteis a salir otra vez.

—Esto se está complicando por momentos —se lamentó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sasuke al notar su tensión.

—Nada. Mi madre ha visto una fotografía nuestra en una revista y se ha llevado una buena sorpresa—contestó ella.

—¿Estás hablando con tu madre? Pásamela, por favor —dijo él—. Me encantaría hablar con ella.

Sakura lo sacó de su error, aunque obviamente no le dijo que se trataba de su hermana gemela. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que Sasuke insistiera en el asunto. Cuando por fin cortó la comunicación, tuvo que marcar el número de teléfono de su madre y pasarle el móvil.

Tsunade respondió enseguida. Y Sakura se quedó atónita cuando Sasukeempezó a hablar con naturalidad absoluta, con un control total de la situación, y se presentó prácticamente como un yerno perfecto que ardía en deseos de conocer en persona a su futura suegra.

Fue tan convincente, que quedaron en que le enviaría un coche de inmediato para que pasara por su casa a recogerla y la llevara a Londres, donde cenarían aquella misma noche.

A continuación, Sasuke pasó el teléfono a Sakura.

—Ahora comprendo que lo hayas mantenido en secreto —dijo Tsunade Haruno—. Parece que tu prometido es un hombre acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya, ¿verdad? Estoy deseando conocerlo.

Poco después, cuando ya había cortado la comunicación, Sasuke dijo:

—Creo recordar que tus padres se estaban divorciando.

—Sí —dijo ella, sin más.

No quiso dar más explicaciones; pero la pregunta de Sasuke la llevó a preguntarse cuántos años tenía él cuando se marchó a vivir con su abuela y por qué motivo lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, decidió que no era asunto suyo. Sería mejor que mantuviera las distancias con él.

Aquella tarde no volvió al piso de Shiori. Sasuke la llevó a su ático, maravillosamente elegante, y la dejó allí porque él tenía que asistir a una reunión en la oficina. Sakura se dedicó a deambular por la casa y admirar las obras de arte antes de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse uno de los vestidos que habían comprado, de color verde. La perspectiva de cenar con su madre y tener que comportarse como si estuviera locamente enamorada de él le disgustaba mucho.

Pero, la situación resultó mucho menos problemática de lo que había imaginado. Sasuke tomó el control desde el primer momento y dejó impresionada a Tsunade con su seguridad y su aplomo. Sólo surgió un problema, cuando Tsunade comentó que Shiori se iba a casar el mismo día que ellos. Al saberlo, Sakura dio por sentado que su hermana había elegido esa fecha para que Sasuke no tuviera ocasión de asistir a la boda y conocerla en persona.

—Vaya, qué coincidencia... —dijo Sasuke.

—Es un verdadero desastre, porque no podemos estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo —comentó Tsunade—. Además, ya me había comprometido a organizar la boca de Shiori. Y como está embarazada, no la puedo dejar sola...

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir Sakura—. Pero no te preocupes, mamá. No nos importa que...

—Sé que no te importa —la interrumpió su madre—, pero me gustaría asistir a la boda de mis dos hijas.

—Me temo que los preparativos de la nuestra ya están demasiado avanzados para cambiar de fecha —se disculpó Sasuke.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una solución... —dijo Tsunade—. ¿Os importaría casaros juntos, aquí, en Gran Bretaña?

Sakura se quedó sin habla. Si Sasuke conocía a Shiori, había muchas posibilidades de que empezara a sospechar.

—Lamentablemente, no es posible —dijo él.

Sasuke explicó que se iban a casar en San Petersburgo porque a su abuela, una mujer de edad muy avanzada, le hacía ilusión. Y la pobre mujer, que no había salido de Rusia en toda su vida, tampoco estaba en condiciones físicas de hacer un viaje tan largo.

Sakura pensó que Sasuke se lo había inventado sobre la marcha y agradeció que fuera un hombre tan imaginativo. Además, la tristeza de Tsunade desapareció enseguida cuando él añadió que podían viajar a Londres al mes siguiente y organizar algún tipo de ceremonia para celebrar su boda con la familia y los amigos de Sakura. La idea le gustó casi tanto como el hombre que la había propuesto. Era evidente que Sasuke se había ganado su admiración y su confianza.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, ella optó por volver a casa con su madre. Sasuke la miró fijamente, para hacerle saber que su decisión no le había gustado; pero Sakura no tenía intención de quedarse a solas con él en su ático.

Se suponía que su matrimonio era un acuerdo legal y un trabajo, nada más; y si quería que Sasuke se mantuviera en esos límites, tendría que marcarle claramente las distancias. Además, no sentía el menor deseo de ir al piso de Shiori, donde la estarían esperando un montón de cajas llenas de ropa cara que sólo contribuirían a aumentar su malhumor.

Tsunade ya había entrado en el coche cuando Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y dijo:

—Espero volver a verte antes de la boda,

—Lo siento... me gustaría pasar unos días sola antes de viajar a Rusia —declaró ella.

Sakura se encontró con la mirada de aquellos ojos negros y oscuros y sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago. Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca. Pero apretó los puños y se apartó de él, muy consciente de los guardaespaldas que los rodeaban.

Sasuke alzó un brazo y le apartó un mechón de la frente.

—Lo dices de tal modo que parece muy razonable, _milaya_ —observó—. Pero sabes que no es lo que quiero.

Ella parpadeó con nerviosismo. Podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón y se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia él. Hasta el sonido de su voz la excitaba y la estremecía.

Pero justo por eso, por la intensidad de su respuesta física, se aferró al orgullo y se resistió a su encanto.

—Sasuke, tengo derecho a descansar.

—¿A descansar?

—Se supone que esto es un trabajo, ¿verdad? Entonces, no puedo estar veinticuatro horas al día a tu disposición —respondió.

Sasuke se quedó helado. El comentario de Sakura lo había ofendido y le había recordado que, en efecto, aquello sólo era un trabajo; pero como siempre, su valentía le fascinó. Tendría que ser más convincente y más generoso con ella si quería ganarse su favor

—Creo que no has leído la letra pequeña de nuestro contrato. Desde el momento en que te pongas el anillo de casada, estarás a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día —dijo con frialdad.

Sasuke se alejó, dejando a Sakura estupefacta, nerviosa, aliviada y arrepentida a la vez. Por una parte, se alegraba por haber sido capaz de resistirse a Sasuke, por haber demostrado que no era un juguete y que no se parecía a las mujeres que lo asaltaban en los clubes nocturnos; pero por otra, sentía la necesidad y el deseo de correr hacia él y reclamarle otro beso apasionado.

Por desgracia para ella, el orgullo era una compañía mucho más fría y solitaria que el amor.

.

.

.

.

**A**quí el tercer capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Cualquier cosa no duden en hacérmela saber y hablando de otra cosa, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Carlie-Chan** ¡Felicidades linda! Este capítulo esta totalmente dedicado para ti, espero y te guste, te pido una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, realmente no pude, espero no te hayas enfadado, muchos besos, espero que te la hayas pasado increíble.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Los personajes de__**Naruto**____son propiedad de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**____es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__. __**Nada es mío.**_

**Capítulo 4**

**C**uando Sakura volvió del paseo y entró en la casa de su hermana. Shiori la miró con disgusto y preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Estabas dormida cuando me he despertado —respondió—. Todavía tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas, así que he salido a dar un paseo y...

—¿A dar un paseo? —dijo con incredulidad—. ¿Vuelas a Rusia esta tarde y todo lo que se te ocurre es salir a dar un estúpido paseo?

Sakura apretó los labios.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estaré afuera —declaró—, pero sé que echaré de menos este lugar.

—Mamá se ha presentado a la hora de comer. ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Sabe de dónde has sacado el dinero!

Sakura la miró con horror.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado?

—Lo ha deducido por su cuenta. Y aunque todo ha sido cosa mía, ahora está convencida de que tiene el dinero gracias a ti. Menos mal que sólo sabe eso: no imagina que tu boda con él es una especie de trabajo.

Sakura gimió.

—Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Yo no me preocuparía mucho. Tsunade está encantada con tu futuro marido; además, le he dicho que el dinero te lo dio Sasuke por su cuenta, para que hicieras lo que te pareciera oportuno con él.

—Comprendo...

—Como ves, he vuelto a salvarte el pescuezo —ironizó.

Sakura apretó los dientes. A pesar de que su hermana se iba a casar con Neji al día siguiente, se comportaba como si su matrimonio con Sasuke fuera una ofensa inadmisible para ella.

—No, querida hermana, no eres tú quien me ha salvado el pescuezo a mí, sino yo quien te lo ha salvado a ti —le recordó—. Fuiste tú quien firmaste ese contrato con mí nombre, sin que yo lo supiera. Fuiste tú quien se metió en un lío. Y ahora soy yo quien me tengo que casar con Sasuke.

—¡Oh, qué gran sacrificio! —se burló Shiori—. ¡Casarse con un hombre absolutamente fascinante, fantásticamente rico e increíblemente generoso con el dinero! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? No ha dejado de enviarte regalos y ramos de flores todos los días... Muchas mujeres estarían más que encantadas de casarse con él. Pero tú no, claro.

Sakura no quería discutir con su hermana, así que desapareció escaleras arriba. Al parecer, a Shiori le seguía importando más el dinero y la riqueza que su supuesto amor por Neji y el hijo que esperaba.

Sin embargo, en lo de los regalos y las flores tenía razón. Sasuke había sido muy generoso con ella, mucho más de lo que su contrato exigía. Ahora era propietaria de un reloj de diamantes, de todo un juego de maletas de diseño y de un anillo con un diamante enorme que volvió loca de celos a Shiori.

Por si eso fuera poco, Sasuke la había llamado por teléfono todos los días. Sin embargo, él se limitaba a hablar de sus negocios o de su equipo de fútbol. No hizo el menor comentario, ni una sola vez, sobre la atracción que sentían. Y cuando pasaban a otros asuntos, era para hacerle preguntas que, en lugar de animarla, la aterrorizaban.

—¿Con cuántos hombres has salido? —le preguntó un día.

—Con uno o dos —acertó a responder—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de enamorarse? ¿A estar obsesionado por una mujer? Si es así... no, nunca me he enamorado —le confesó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con tu primera mujer?

—Porque era la mujer más bella que había conocido hasta entonces —respondió él sin dudarlo.

Sus conversaciones telefónicas no sirvieron para que lo conociera mejor. Como mucho, aumentaron la curiosidad de Sakura y convirtieron a Sasuke en un personaje mucho más enigmático para ella, en un libro absolutamente cerrado, en un hombre imprevisible.

Necesitaba saber qué le gustaba, qué le enfadaba, qué cosas le hacían feliz. Y sus evasivas la irritaban cada día más.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, se despidió de Shiori y de su madre. Sasuke le envió un coche con dos guardaespaldas que la recogió en la puerta de la casa.

Su teléfono móvil sonó durante el trayecto al aeropuerto. Sorprendentemente, era su padre.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que te marchabas esta tarde —le informó—. Estoy en el aeropuerto y necesito hablar contigo.

—¿En el aeropuerto?

—Sí. Tómate un café conmigo, te lo ruego —respondió Jiraiya Haruno—. He venido sólo para verle a ti. Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos...

Unos minutos después, Sakura entró en la cafetería del aeropuerto con un abrigo negro y unas botas nuevas.

Jiraiya se levantó y se acercó a ella para saludarla, pero los dos guardaespaldas se interpusieron en su camino.

—No os preocupéis —dijo Sakura—. Lo conozco. Os podéis tomar un descanso.

Los guardaespaldas cruzaron una mirada, se encogieron de hombros y se apartaron. Jiraiya Haruno, un hombre peliblanco y atractivo que aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que tenía abrazó a su hija con fuerza y desesperación, como si tuviera miedo de perderla.

—Gracias por venir, Sakura. Sabía que tú no podías ser tan dura e inflexible como tu hermana.

—Si pretendes que te perdone por lo que has hecho, olvídalo. No puedo, papá. Es demasiado pronto para eso —le confesó—. Pero a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi padre.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos...

Sakura tuvo que contenerse para mantener la calma. El encuentro con su padre la había emocionado tanto, que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

—Eso no es culpa mía, papá. Nos abandonaste.

—No, eso no es verdad. Yo no os he abandonado. Me separé de tu madre, que es bien distinto —afirmó, sin dejar de abrazarla—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que os abandonaría? Shiori y tú sois lo que más quiero en este mundo. Los últimos meses han sido un infierno para mí.

Se sentaron a una mesa y pidieron un café, que ella se tomó a toda prisa, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar.

Su padre la tomó de la mano y le confesó:

—Si te sirve de algo, mi relación con Himeko no va bien.

A Sakura no le sirvió de nada. De hecho, la confesión de su padre sólo sirvió para que se sintiera un poco peor. Le pareció triste que se hubiera separado de su madre para marcharse con otra mujer y que al final acabara solo.

—Sólo tengo unos minutos —le advirtió.

—Y dime... ¿cómo es que te has enamorado de un multimillonario? Si hubiera sido tu hermana, no me extrañaría. Pero tú...

Sakura se alegró de que cambiara de conversación.

—Cosas que pasan —respondió—. Supongo que también sabes que Shiori se va a casar... Neji es un hombre encantador La adora.

—Por su propio bien, espero que además de adorarla, tenga las fuerzas necesarias para soportarla —ironizó—. Shiori es muy obstinada. Me cuesta creer que quiera sentar cabeza y convertirse en esposa y madre.

Sakura miró a su padre con intensidad y dijo, de repente:

—Éramos una familia tan feliz...

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Jamás habría imaginado que la separación de sus padres fuera a resultarle tan dolorosa.

Se levantó de la silla y se despidió.

—Tengo que marcharme, papá.

Su padre la abrazó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —dijo—. Lo siento con toda mi alma. A veces, no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Sakura se alejó entonces, con los dos guardaespaldas como escolta. Unos meses antes, su padre le había dicho que estaba profundamente enamorado de Himeko Lines y que no podía hacer otra cosa que marcharse con ella: ahora, en cambio, lamentaba su decisión. Pero eso no significaba necesariamente que tuviera intención de volver con Tsunade.

El primer viaje de Sakura en un jet privado sirvió para animarla un poco. El avión era muy cómodo y la tripulación se desvivió por atender sus necesidades. Vio una película y leyó unas cuantas revistas antes de que le sirvieran una comida y un postre de bombones belgas, que dejó a un lado, decidida a resistir la tentación, hasta que el deseo pudo más.

Sasuke llamó al cabo de un rato.

—Gracias por los bombones —murmuró ella—, aunque no debería darte las gracias por eso... debería protestar. Ya me he comido la mitad.

—Bueno, es que quiero que engordes un poco —bromeó.

—No tiene gracia, Sasuke. Cuando se trata del chocolate, ser cruel es la única forma de ser verdaderamente amable —le advirtió—. No tengo fuerza de voluntad para resistirme a él.

Sasuk cambió de conversación.

—Esta noche tengo una reunión, así que no podré verte antes de la ceremonia —le dijo.

Sakura se sintió muy decepcionada y ni siquiera supo por qué. Estaba engañando a su propia familia al hacerles creer que se había enamorado de Sasuke. Aquello sólo era un trabajo, un simple acuerdo, y ella misma había tomado la decisión de mantener las distancias con él.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo internara, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke Uchiha. Por mucho que se esforzara, no lograba resistirse al deseo. En lugar de una mujer adulta, parecía una adolescente.

El avión aterrizó a primera hora de la noche en el aeropuerto de Pulkovo, en San Petersburgo. Hacía mucho más frío que en Londres.

La limusina que la recogió avanzó lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. Sakura nunca había visto tantos edificios bonitos en un mismo lugar así que tampoco se sorprendió mucho cuando el coche se detuvo frente a una mansión espléndida y el chófer le informó de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Subió por la escalinata, entre las nubes de vaho de su respiración, y entró en un vestíbulo magnífico cuyo entarimado estaba reluciente. Las paredes de color amarillo, los detalles arquitectónicos de escayola y los muebles antiguos le parecieron tan bellos como inesperados a la vez; tras conocer el ático de Sasuke en Londres, había supuesto que su residencia de San Petersburgo también sería moderna y funcional.

La acompañaron a un dormitorio de invitados, tan elegante como el resto de la casa, donde dejaron su equipaje. Poco después, le ofrecieron algo de comer: pero ella desestimó la oferta. El viaje había sido muy largo y estaba agotada.

Cuando aparecieron dos doncellas y se dedicaron a guardar sus cosas, Sakura se retiró al enorme cuarto de baño, donde se quitó la ropa y sumergió en agua caliente.

Fue tan placentero, que estuvo en el agua mucho más tiempo del que pretendía. Y habría seguido allí si no hubieran llamado a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Sakura salió de la bañera, sobresaltada, y alcanzó una toalla.

—Soy Sasuke. Quiero hablar contigo.

Sorprendida, Sakura alcanzó el albornoz que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta y se lo puso. No era la indumentaria más adecuada para recibir a Sasuke, pero taparía más que una simple toalla.

Cuando abrió y salió del cuarto de baño, se sentía desnuda. No había tenido ocasión de maquillarse ni de cepillarse el pelo.

En cuanto miró a Sasuke, tan alto y amedrentador, se quedó sin aliento. Llevaba un traje gris y estaba espectacular, pero su expresión de ira la paralizó al instante.

Sasuke arrojó dos fotografías sobre la cama y dijo:

—¡Explícate ahora mismo!

Asombrada, Sakura frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cama para mirar las fotografías. Se las habían sacado en la cafetería del aeropuerto de Londres, y aparecían su padre y ella.

—¿Qué tengo que explicar?

Sasuke palideció.

—¿Y encima te atreves a preguntarlo? —bramó.

Sakura se sintió profundamente indignada.

—¡No me vuelvas a alzar la voz!

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que mereces que le diga —respondió—. Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi habitación de esa manera y gritarme como si...

—¿De qué manera he entrado? Pero si hasta he llamado a la puerta del cuarto de baño —se defendió él.

—Sí, para gritarme después.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera después de ver esas fotografías? ¡Estás abrazando a otro hombre!

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella. Sakura retrocedió y alcanzó un jarrón, con intención de tirárselo si la situación se complicaba.

—¡Da un paso más y te lo estampo en la cabeza! —lo amenazó.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

Sasuke no salía de su asombro.

—No, no estoy loca. Pero sé cuidar de mí misma.

—Pues si no estás loca, ya me dirás a qué viene esa amenaza. ¿Crees que soy capaz de agredirte, de usar la fuerza contigo? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿No es así?

Sasuke la miró con mucha seriedad y contestó:

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca, en toda mi vida, le he hecho daño a una mujer.

Con una rapidez inaudita, se acercó a ella y le quitó el jarrón de la mano.

—Te asustas con facilidad, Sakura —añadió.

—¿Y te extraña que me asuste? —preguntó ella—. Entras aquí como una exhalación y empiezas a...

Sasuke la interrumpió con una expresión en ruso que Sakura no entendió. Después, alcanzó una de las fotografías y la sacudió en el aire.

—Deja de responder con evasivas. ¿Quién es este hombre?

Sakura se cerró el albornoz con fuerza.

—Mi padre.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! —rugió, perdiendo la paciencia—. Este hombre no parece mayor que yo...

—Estoy segura de que mi padre encontraría halagador tu comentario, pero ya me he cansado de tus acusaciones. Deberías comprobar las cosas antes de empezar a atacar a la gente sin fundamento.

—Yo no ataco a la gente. Además, si este hombre es verdaderamente tu padre, ¿por qué estás llorando en la fotografía?

—Porque era un momento muy emotivo para mí, Sasuke. No nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo —contestó ella—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, supongo que no debería sorprenderme de tu reacción... si has desconfiado de mí, es porque estarás acostumbrado a que las mujeres te traicionen.

—No, eso no es verdad —mintió él.

—¿En serio? Bueno, si tú lo dices... Pero por otro lado, ni siquiera sé por qué habría de molestarte. No soy tu novia.

—Pero mañana seré tu marido.

—Espero que me perdones por decir que, en este momento, la idea de convertirme en tu esposa no me agrada demasiado.

—Ni yo pretendo que te agrade —declaró él, enfadado—. Soy lo que soy y no voy a cambiar.

—Vaya, gracias por la información —se burló Sakura—. Ahora sé que ni siquiera tienes la inteligencia necesaria para aprender de tus errores.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad y se quedó en silencio. Era obvio que su comentario le había hecho daño.

Sakura se sintió muy culpable.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, discúlpame. Ese comentario ha sido muy injusto. No he debido de...

—¿Y desde cuándo es justa una mujer? —preguntó Sasuke, dolido.

—Está bien... ¿quieres una respuesta? Te la daré.

Sasuke esperó a que hablara.

—Ese hombre es mi padre. Te he dicho la verdad, aunque jamás habría imaginado que alguien nos pudiera tomar por una pareja... Digamos que mi relación con él se enfrió bastante cuando se separó de mi madre. Y como te puedes imaginar, el reencuentro ha sido muy emotivo para mí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—No entiendo que el divorcio de tus padres te haya afectado tanto. Eres una mujer adulta. Lo que tus padres hagan es problema suyo, no tuyo.

—Sí, sé que tienes razón; pero mi familia estuvo siempre tan unida... Además, todo pasó de repente —respondió, intentando mantener el aplomo—. Un día, mi padre nos dijo que se había enamorado de otra mujer y que se iba a divorciar de mi madre. Poco después se marchó a vivir con ella y...

Al ver que los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas, Sasuke se acercó y la abrazó con cariño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que darte un poco de afecto, de calor humano. La verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a estas cosas... me temo que no es un campo en el que tenga demasiada experiencia —le confesó, inseguro.

—Mi madre es tan infeliz, Sasuke... y yo no puedo ayudarla —murmuró.

—Bueno, conocerá a otro hombre y volverá a ser la que era —dijo él, intentando animarla.

Al bajar la mirada, vio la parte superior de sus senos por el cuello del albornoz y se excitó sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero está enamorada de mi padre. No es tan sencillo...

—No es tan sencillo porque te empeñas en verlo complicado —alegó, mientras le acariciaba el cuello con delicadeza—. _Ti takaya nezhnaya_... Eres tan suave, _milaya moya_...

Sakura sabía que debía apartarse de él si quería mantener una distancia emocional, pero el deseo que sentía por Sasuke era demasiado fuerte. Sus pezones se endurecieron de inmediato y enviaron un mensaje eléctrico a la zona que estaba entre sus muslos, ya húmeda.

Era una sensación desesperante y exquisita a la vez.

Sasuke la besó con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Sakura llevó las manos a su cabello y soltó un gemido de satisfacción. Nunca se cansaba de sus besos. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. La intensidad de sus labios y de su lengua era devastadoramente erótica.

Sasuke introdujo una mano bajo el albornoz y la cerró sobre uno de los senos de Sakura. Después, le acarició el pezón y la besó nuevamente. Ella sintió un placer intenso, profundo, que la empujó a abrazarse a él con más fuerza.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil rompió el hechizo. Sakura se apartó inmediatamente de Sasuke y se cerró el albornoz.

Él contestó la llamada. Cuando terminó de hablar, ella preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado con la reunión que tenías esta noche?

—El director de un periódico sensacionalista de Londres me ha enviado esas fotografías. Es obvio que quería que te las arrojara a la cara, suspendiera la boda y le diera un buen escándalo para publicarlo —contestó él—. Naturalmente, he suspendido la reunión y he venido a verte.

Sakura se sentía frustrada. Su cuerpo era un remolino de sensaciones irrefrenables. Lo deseaba tanto, que casi le dolía.

En cuanto a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo que a ella. Pero nunca había seducido a una mujer por la fuerza y no iba a empezar entonces. Si Sakura no quería tenerle cerca, así sería.

—Supongo que quieres que me marche —murmuró.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos. No quería que se marchara; quería que se quedara con ella para siempre. Además, el deseo de Sasuke hacía que se sintiera especial, única. Jamás habría imaginado que podía gustarle tanto a un hombre acostumbrado al favor de las mujeres más bellas del mundo.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Sí?

Sasuke se acercó y le acarició el cuello otra vez.

—Mañana a estas horas serás mía. Sólo faltan veinticuatro horas más, _milaya moya_... Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento.

Sasuke se marchó, pero ella permaneció donde estaba, inmóvil, sin fuerza para reaccionar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se metió en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

No lo consiguió. Por alguna razón, su mente se empeñaba en recordarle sus caricias una y otra vez; en invocar la imagen de la mano de Sasuke en su cuerpo.

**H**ello! Hoy actualicé más rápido ¿No? Me alegra que les haya gustado, y aunque no quiero aguarles la fiesta, les comento que la historia solo cuenta con 10 capítulos. Ya son 32 o 35 review , oh gosh! Ni en mis más sueños locos pensé que les iba a gustar tanto, aunque claro, todo el mérito es para la autora, gracias de nuevo, así que a disfrutarla, también quiero hacerles una pregunta muy importante ¿Quieren que siga la historia? Como todos ya saben esta historia **no es mía**, no quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, si alguien alguna vez se sintió así, de ante mano les pido u na disculpa, no fue mi intención, si veo que varias personas no quieren que continúe la historia, con mucho gusto dejo de subir los capítulos, les paso la página donde la encontré, y ustedes pueden leerla, cada opinión de ustedes me es muy importante, y me tomo el tiempo necesario para leer sus comentarios, gracias por leer, besos

Review´s anónimos:

Haine: ¿De verás? Yo no me sé nada, que bueno que te haya gustado, y perdona por no haberte respondido en el capítulo anterior, pero la verdad contaba con escaso tiempo, espero que te guste este cap, besos

Laryta019: Jajajaja lo sé, yo creo que ni el mismo se entiende, Shiori es mala y punto, a mi no me cae bien, que bueno que te gusto, gracias por tu review.

Hanna: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a desaparecer? Te pido mil disculpas por atrasarme pero estate segura que no olvidaré los capítulos, jiji pues aquí están los otros dos capítulos restantes, espero y te gusten.

Jenny Sabaku no akasuna: Hola corazón ¿Cómo estás?, de seguro has de pensar que solo quiero crear polémica, pero no, la verdad se me hace muy grosero contestar a las demás y a ti no, aunque tengas restringido los mensajes en privado, antes que nada te pido mil disculpas si te ofendí, esa no fue mi intención, yo sólo quería compartir con ustedes algo que a mi me gustó mucho, pasarlo a mi pareja favorita para que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar tanto como yo, y pues si, tal vez me equivoqué al poner que esto era una adaptación, me hace sentir muy culpable al saber que cometí plagio, ya que es algo horrible, yo si pudiera hablar con la autora, sería muy feliz, ya que es una mujer de admirar, en serio, otra vez, te pido mil disculpas, y más si te ofendí, ya que no fue esa mi intención, y tienes toda la razón, sería aún mejor recibir elogios por un trabajo mio, de nuevo, discúlpame corazón, gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por tomarte el tiempo al hacerme esa observación, y te aseguro que si alguien más se siente mal con respecto a la historia, prometo borrarla, un abrazo linda, espero que estés bien.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**____son propiedad____de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**____es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__.___

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura despenó a primera hora de la mañana y tomó el desayuno en la cama. Su madre la llamó por teléfono para desearle suerte, y por el sonido de fondo, Sakura supo que estaba con los preparativos de la boda de su hermana. Pero se llevó un buen disgusto cuando pidió a Tsunade que le pusiera con ella, porque Shiori se negó con la excusa de que estaba ocupada.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, descubrió que una peluquera y una esteticista la estaban esperando. Se hicieron cargo de ella y empezaron a arreglarle las uñas y el cabello.

A Sakura le pareció una situación absurda. No asumió que estaba a punto de casarse hasta que le subieron el vestido de novia.

Era blanco, absolutamente precioso, con un sinfín de diamantes pequeños que brillaban como estrellas. Se quedó tan impresionada con él como con los zapatos, decorados con perlas.

Durante un momento, temió que no le hubieran tomado bien las medidas, pero no tardó en descubrir que le quedaba perfecto. Cuando por fin se miró en el espejo del dormitorio, pensó que no había estado tan bella en toda su vida.

Minutos después, salió de la mansión y subió a la limusina que la estaba esperando y que la llevó a un edificio que parecía la sede de algún organismo oficial.

Hacía tanto frío que se estremeció. Justo entonces, una joven se acercó a ella, se presentó en su idioma y la acompañó al interior.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sakura.

—En el registro, donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia civil —contestó la joven, una morena preciosa—. ¿No ha recibido la información que le envié hace unas semanas? Contenía un informe sobre los actos de hoy y unos cuantos consejos que pensé que le serían de utilidad...

Sakura se ruborizó. Evidentemente, la morena había enviado el informe a casa de su hermana y Shiori no se había molestado en decírselo.

—Lo siento. Lo olvidé —se disculpó.

—El señor Uchiha desea que le cause una buena impresión a su abuela, Chiyo —explicó la joven—. Él es su único nieto, y naturalmente, este día va a ser muy especial para ella...

Sakura se ruborizó un poco más con su comentario. La joven parecía creer que, si no le decían nada, sería desagradable con Chiyo.

Poco después, entraron en el salón del registro civil donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia. La Marcha Nupcial sonaba de fondo, y Sasuke se acercó a ella con un ramito de flores que resultaba sorprendentemente pequeño entre sus grandes manos.

Sasuke lo había preparado todo para que estuviera al gusto de su abuela, desde la decoración hasta el propio vestido de Sakura: pero no había imaginado que un simple ramo de flores aumentara la delicada belleza de su prometida hasta ese punto. Parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Estaba tan bella, que casi no podía dejar de mirarla.

Sakura se excitó inmediatamente al verlo. Él la tomó de la mano y ella notó la presencia de una anciana de vestido azul y chaqueta que los miró con cariño y sonrió. Era Chiyo.

La ceremonia fue muy breve, y Sakura aprendió que en Rusia se acostumbraba a poner el anillo de la novia en la mano derecha. Cuando concluyó, firmaron en el registro y Sasuke le presentó a su abuela, que resultó ser una mujer encantadora, amable y con sentido del humor.

Chiyo subió con ellos a la limusina y los acompañó a la iglesia donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia religiosa. Chiyo quería saberlo todo de Sakura, así que Sasuke tuvo que servirle de intérprete.

Le preguntó si sabía cocinar, si sabía coser, si sabía bordar y si sabía tejer. Sakura respondió que sabía cocinar, y tejer, pero no bordar. Y fue sincera, pero como Sasuke no había estado con ninguna mujer que tuviera esas habilidades, pensó que había mentido para impresionar a su abuela.

Sin embargo, no tardó en salir de su error. Chiyo quiso saber más sobre su capacidad con las agujas de tejer y la conversación derivó hacia aspectos técnicos que Sakura no habría sabido si no hubiera dicho la verdad.

—Es una joven encantadora, Sasuke. Has elegido bien —le dijo Chiyo al cabo de un rato—. Y también es muy guapa... Si dedicas tanto tiempo a tu matrimonio como el que dedicas a tus negocios, seréis muy felices y estaréis juntos durante muchos años.

Aún sorprendido por el consejo de su abuela sobre cómo encarar el matrimonio, Sasuke las acompañó a las dos al interior de la iglesia, que ya estaba llena de invitados.

Al ver a tanta gente, Sakura tuvo miedo de cometer algún error en público y se puso más nerviosa. Seguía preocupada con lo del informe que la joven morena le había enviado. Le parecía extraño que Shiori no le hubiera dicho nada; era como si estuviera deseando que las cosas le salieran mal.

El sacerdote bendijo los anillos de la pareja y les dio unas velas que debían sostener. A continuación, pidió a Sasuke y Sakura que se tomaran de la mano y siguió adelante con el rito, que alcanzó su punto culminante cuando les pusieron unas coronas de flores, bebieron de una copa de vino y recibieron la bendición final.

—Ahora sí que me siento casado —murmuró Sasuke cuando salían de la iglesia.

—Bueno, tú ya tenías experiencia al respecto —dijo Sakura—. Habías pasado una vez por todo esto...

—Te equivocas. Mi primer matrimonio sólo tuvo una ceremonia civil. Nuestra boda ha sido muy diferente; no olvidaré nunca este día... pero todavía tenemos que soportar la recepción —añadió, desesperado.

Sakura lo miró con humor

—¿Es que te molesta? Creí que te gustaban los actos públicos...

Tras subir a la limusina, él comentó:

—No es que me disgusten, Sakura. Es que quiero quedarme a solas contigo y demostrarte cuánto te deseo, _milaya moya_.

Sakura se estremeció. A pesar de todo, Sasuke Uchiha la fascinaba. Lograba que se sintiera la mujer más bella del mundo, y no pasaba un momento sin que quisiera arrojarse a sus brazos. Pero eso era lo más difícil de todo: a partir de entonces, estaría sometida constantemente a su atractivo, y no sabía si podría resistirse.

Al pensar en ello, se dijo que Shiori tenía razón. Las relaciones sexuales le daban tanto miedo que les daba demasiada importancia. No sabía entregarse. No era capaz de vivirlo con naturalidad.

Ajeno a las dudas existenciales de su flamante esposa, Sasuke se mostró de muy buen humor. Y no era para menos, porque Sakura y Chiyo se llevaban mucho mejor de lo que había previsto.

A decir verdad, el comportamiento de Sakura le parecía extraño. No podía creer que los psicólogos se hubieran equivocado tanto con ella al realizar el informe inicial; pero era la única explicación que se le ocurría, a no ser que estuviera ante una actriz consumada.

Fuera como fuera, había acertado con ella. Ahora sólo tenía que dejarla embarazada. Y el proceso iba a resultar más que entretenido.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel donde ofrecían la recepción, Sasuke la tomó en brazos y entró con ella al vestíbulo entre los vítores y aplausos de los invitados, Sakura se quedó bastante sorprendida, porque las bodas inglesas eran mucho más formales y menos animadas.

En cuanto se sentaron en el salón, un hombre se levantó de repente y propuso un brindis en honor a los recién casados, que fue seguido entre gritos de ¡Gorko! ¡Gorko!

—Ahora tenemos que besarnos durante tanto tiempo como nos sea posible —le explicó Sasuke.

Al ver la mirada de perplejidad de su esposa, añadió:

—¿Es que no has leído la información que te enviamos?

Sakura maldijo a su hermana para sus adentros; por lo visto, había hecho bastante más que negarle el informe de la joven morena.

Sasuke la besó entonces, con una delicadeza que Sakura no esperaba. Pero cuando sintió su lengua en los labios, perdió el control y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Los invitados empezaron a cantar. Sakura no les prestó ninguna atención; sólo sentía las caricias de Sasuke, que poco a poco iba derruyendo todos sus muros defensivos.

Cuando por fin se apartó de ella, tuvo la impresión de que se habían estado besando durante un siglo.

Unos segundos después, miró a su alrededor y se quedó pálida al reconocer a uno de los invitados a la fiesta, que se levantó inmediatamente para saludarla. Era el príncipe Jasim.

—Sakura, cuánto me alegro de que me invitaras a tu boda —dijo a la mujer—. Cuando llegó la invitación, estuve a punto de no mirar el nombre de la novia. Jamás habría imaginado que eras tú...

—¿Elinor no ha venido contigo? —acertó a preguntar.

El príncipe Jasim, heredero al trono del Reino de Quaram, se acercó a saludar a Sasuke antes de responder a Sakura.

—No, me temo que no. Sami tiene la varicela y Elinor no ha querido dejarlo solo con los médicos —explicó.

Sakura asintió.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. Si Sami está enfermo, necesitará la compañía de su madre.

A continuación, Sakura preguntó al príncipe por su hija pequeña, Mariyah. La última vez que se habían visto, la niña sólo era un bebe.

Más tarde, cuando se quedaron a solas, Sasuke comentó:

—No sabía que conocieras al príncipe Jasim y a su esposa...

—Nos conocimos cuando ella estaba embarazada de Sami y vivía en Londres. Yo todavía estaba en la universidad y compartí piso con Elinor y con otra chica durante una temporada —le explicó—. Hace meses que no nos vemos... es una de mis mejores amigas, pero está muy ocupada desde que se casó con el príncipe. Ahora que lo pienso, debería llamarla por teléfono más a menudo. Por cierto, ¿de qué conoces a Jasim?

—De las reuniones de la OPEP. No conozco a su mujer, pero me han dicho que es toda una belleza...

Sakura sonrió.

—Sí, lo es —declaró—. De hecho, ¿sabes por qué aprendí a tejer? Para hacerle un jersey a Sami... era un bebé verdaderamente precioso.

Alguien volvió a proponer un brindis y la gente volvió a gritar ¡Gorko! ¡Gorko! Sasuke la tomó otra vez entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella se sintió como si cayera desde una altura asombrosa y ardiera por dentro durante la caída.

Cuando empezaron a servir la comida, Sakura tomó más champán y picoteó un poco, sin demasiado apetito, mientras un cantante famoso se subía al escenario para interpretar una canción.

El ambiente era de fiesta y todo el mundo comió poco y bebió mucho, Sakura se tomó unas cuantas copas más, de modo que estaba algo mareada cuando Sasuke la sacó a la pista para bailar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que un hombre al que prácticamente acababa de conocer le provocara emociones tan intensas. Sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke como si fuera el suyo, y le bastaba con aspirar su aroma para tener una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan en él.

—Dime una cosa... ¿querías casarte otra vez para dar una alegría a tu abuela? —le preguntó mientras bailaban.

Sasuke se puso tenso y la miró con frialdad.

Sakura alzó la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Deja de mirarme como si creyeras que voy a salir corriendo para contárselo a los periodistas —protestó.

—Será mejor que no —murmuró él en tono de amenaza— No permitiría que hagan daño a Chiyo.

—Yo jamás haría nada que dañara a Chiyo. Parece tan feliz...

Sakura estaba segura de haber acertado. Con toda seguridad, Sasuke había decidido no volver a casarse tras el fracaso de primer matrimonio; pero quería tanto a Chiyo, que al final había optado por darle una alegría. Sin embargo, a Sakura le pareció una decisión tan quijotesca como, tal vez, contraproducente. Su abuela se llevaría un gran disgusto cuando se volviera a divorciar.

—Será mejor que te avise para que no montes una escena, _milaya moya_ —susurró él—. Estás a punto de que te rapten y te alejen de mí. Es una tradición. Pero no te preocupes... pagaré tu rescate.

Tal como le había avisado, un grupo de invitados se la llevaron segundos más larde y la encerraron en lo que en principio le pareció un armario, aunque después se dio cuenta de que era el cuarto donde la señora de la limpieza guardaba sus cosas.

Se apoyó contra los estantes y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Sasuke en pagar su rescate.

Sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. Sasuke abrió la puerta, la abrazó y la volvió a besar con toda su energía y su sexualidad desbordante.

Cuando ya salían, alguien le pisó el vestido

sin querer y se oyó el sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

—Se me ha roto el vestido... —murmuró, espantada.

Sasuke se inclinó para examinarlo. A continuación, la tomó en brazos e hizo un gesto a alguien.

Diez minutos después, Sakura se encontraba en el dormitorio de una suite fabulosa, sin más prendas que la ropa interior. Se habían llevado el vestido y lo estaban arreglando en ese mismo momento.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sin advertencia previa. Era Sasuke.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero no antes de que su esposo pudiera admirar sus curvas y se apoyara en la puerta, encantado con la vista.

—¿Por qué te escondes de mí? —le preguntó con voz ronca—. Deja que te vea bien, _milaya moya_...

El pulso de Sakura se aceleró. La admiración de Sasuke la había excitado en extremo y había conseguido algo muy poco habitual en ella: que se sintiera orgullosa de su cuerpo. Pero aún tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Y seguía sin poder creer que él, un hombre acostumbrado a estar con verdaderas bellezas, la deseara.

Avergonzada e incómoda, se sentó en la cama y mantuvo los brazos sobre sus pechos, intentando ocultar todo lo que podía.

Sasuke se cansó de esperar. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo con ella: de hecho, le había dedicado una paciencia y una delicadeza mucho mayores que a ninguna otra mujer.

Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Lo de obedecer órdenes no se te da muy bien, ¿verdad? —murmuró él con su tono ronco y profundo—. Tienes una vena independiente y salvaje con la que tendremos que trabajar...

—Pero... pero no deberíamos ir más lejos... —acertó a decir.

—¿Ir más lejos? —preguntó él mientras la levantaba de la cama—. Ya hemos ido muy lejos, Sakura. Te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi. No es lo que yo había planeado, ni lo que quería. Yo nunca mezclo los negocios con el placer...

—Y esto es un negocio —le recordó, nerviosa.

Sakura intentó apartarse, pero descubrió que los ojos negros de Sasuke la mantenían clavada en el sitio, inmóvil, como si le hubiera puesto unas esposas o unos grilletes.

—Sí, lo es, es verdad, pero tendremos que hacer una excepción... porque te deseo más de lo que haya deseado nunca a una mujer

—Sólo intentas justificarte —dijo ella, desesperada.

—Por supuesto que intento justificarme. No habría hecho una fortuna si no fuera un hombre que se adapta con facilidad a las circunstancias —declaró él—. Ahora estamos casados y vamos a tener una relación profundamente íntima... es lo más lógico y razonable.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir su mirada de deseo, aunque no encontraba nada lógico ni razonable en el hecho de sentirse brutalmente atraída por un hombre tan distinto a ella, tan rico y poderoso.

—No, Sasuke, sólo serviría para complicar las cosas.

Sasuke conocía bien a las mujeres y supo que el momento de la victoria estaba cerca. Había notado que Sakura era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, que había entreabierto los labios y que su voz sonaba tan baja que casi no se oía.

—No complicará nada. Confía en mí.

Sasuke se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la comisura de los labios. Al instante, ella giró la cabeza hacia él y abrió la boca para recibir el beso que esperaba, para volver a sentir su lengua.

Cuando por fin lo recibió, soltó un gemido de placer. Sasuke se apretó contra ella y Sakura sintió la fuerza de su erección. Después, le quitó el sostén, contempló sus preciosos senos y se los acarició con delicadeza, casi de un modo reverencial,

—Eres una obra de arte —declaró.

Los pezones de Sakura se endurecieron bajo su contacto. Él estaba tan excitado para entonces que ya no pudo soportarlo más: la tumbó en la cama, suspiró y le empezó a lamer los pechos.

Sakura ya no podía pensar. Se arqueó contra él, fuera de sí, y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda. Quería más, mucho más.

Sasuke se quedó maravillado con la intensidad de su respuesta. Acababa de echarse hacia atrás para quitarse la camisa cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a desabrocharle los bolones con una falta de destreza y de refinamiento que a él le pareció enormemente atractiva.

Tras quitarle la camisa sin más incidente que la pérdida de un botón, Sakura contempló su torso moreno y el vello negro que le cubría el pecho y se sintió como si se derritiera. Pasó las manos sobre su estómago, notó la contracción de sus músculos y apretó los labios contra uno de sus pezones mientras aspiraba el aroma familiar de su piel.

—_Yizihkom_... —murmuró él.

—¿Qué significa?

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

—Que uses tu lengua —respondió.

Sakura se lo concedió y empezó a lamerlo. Sabía maravillosamente bien, y habría disfrutado de su sabor durante mucho tiempo si él no la hubiera tumbado en la cama para volver a atormentar sus duros y sensibilizados pezones con un placer tan completo, que bastó para destruir el poco control que le quedaba.

Pero sólo habían empezado. De repente, él introdujo una mano por debajo de sus braguitas y encontró su clítoris. Sakura arqueó las caderas y gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando él se inclinó y comenzó a lamerla.

—Por favor... oh, por favor...

Sasuke le quitó las braguitas del todo y la lamió un poco más antes de apartarse para quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Sakura lo miró con deseo. Era un hombre magnífico, increíblemente atractivo. Y su erección, la primera que veía en toda su vida, le pareció fascinante.

—¿Crees que encajaremos? —preguntó ella, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. La pregunta de Sakura le había parecido conmovedoramente ingenua para una mujer como ella: tras

leer el informe de los psicólogos, estaba convencido de que era una mujer experimentada y acostumbrada a los hombres.

—Me excitas tanto, que casi me duele —le confesó él.

Sasuke la penetró súbitamente, con dureza. Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, él la miró con asombro,

—No es posible. No es posible que seas virgen...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que hay alguna ley contra la virginidad? —contraatacó Sakura, verdaderamente avergonzada.

Sasuke se había quedado quieto, helado. Creía que se había casado con una mujer de mundo que no le daría sorpresas, pero se había equivocado por completo. Ahora entendía su propensión a ruborizarse y las señales contradictorias que le enviaba cuando estaban juntos. Era virgen. No se había acostado con ningún otro hombre.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No, no quiero que te detengas...

Sasuke suspiró, aliviado, y empezó a moverse otra vez, pero con delicadeza, haciendo esfuerzos por controlar su deseo. Estaba decidido a superar las expectativas que Sakura pudiera tener para su primera relación sexual.

Sus movimientos, lentos al principio, la volvieron loca de deseo. No podía controlar lo que sentía. Seaske aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, alimentando su necesidad hasta que de repente, Sakura alcanzó el clímax y sintió ola tras ola de placer, entre convulsiones. Sólo entonces, él se dejó llevar y disfrutó del orgasmo más largo e intenso de su vida.

Un segundo más tarde, Sasule se asustó al pensar que no se había puesto un preservativo. Se había casado con ella para que le diera un hijo, pero sus prioridades habían cambiado de tal forma que no quería dejarla embarazada tan pronto, antes de que pudieran disfrutar a fondo de su relación.

Se apartó de ella, se tumbó de lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo.

—_Bihla chudyesna_... Ha sido maravilloso —dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—. Pero me temo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta. Los invitados nos echarán de menos.

Sakura se sintió tan mortificada al recordar lo de la fiesta que se levantó de la cama a toda prisa; pero cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía más ropa para ponerse que las braguitas y el sostén y tiró de la sábana con violencia, para enrollársela alrededor del cuerpo. Sasuke la miró con humor.

—Lo que se oculta, siempre resulta más fascinante —murmuró él con voz suave—. Y bastante más tentador para un hombre como yo que una faldita corta y un escote generoso...

—Tentarte a ti es lo último que pretendo —espetó.

Con sus ojos brillantes, su cabello revuelto y la barba que empezaba asomar en su mandíbula y a enfatizar la forma de su boca, Sasuke le pareció una especie de dios pagano, enormemente bello y magnético.

Sakura lo odió por eso y se odió a sí misma por haberse entregado a él en la primera ocasión, pero pensó que de Sasuke Uchiha no podía esperar otra cosa; a fin de cuentas era un tiburón de los negocios, un hombre famoso por ser imprevisible y por aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó él.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No quiero hablar de eso. No voy a hablar de lo que ha pasado en esa cama... ¿Para qué? No volverá a ocurrir —afirmó.

Sasuke admiró la forma de su cuerpo bajo la sábana y casi se sintió aliviado al saber que no quería hablar de lo sucedido; sobre todo, porque la conversación podría haber derivado en cómo su matrimonio por contrato de repente incluía las relaciones sexuales por simple y puro placer.

Al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que sus objetivos iniciales ya no tenían tanta importancia para él. Sakura había demostrado ser una magnífica inversión, y no había motivo alguno para que no pudiera disfrutarlo al máximo. Además, estaba seguro de que en algún momento se aburriría de ella, como se había aburrido de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Ya la dejaría embarazada más adelante, cuando dejara de ser una novedad.

—¡Te has aprovechado de que he bebido en exceso! —le gritó sin advertencia.

—¿Has bebido demasiado? ¿En serio? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Qué curioso... cuando prácticamente me has arrancado la camisa, me ha parecido que lo hacías por voluntad propia. No estropees este momento con tonterías infantiles.

—¿Tonterías infantiles? —dijo ella, enrabietada.

—¿Por qué te da tanto miedo? —preguntó él, sinceramente sorprendido por su actitud—. Nos deseábamos y nos hemos acostado, eso es todo.

—No, eso no es todo, Sasuke...

Él la miró con desconcierto. Habría comprendido su reacción si Sakura hubiera sido una mujer romántica, pero no lo era; ninguna mujer romántica habría aceptado una suma enorme de dinero a cambio de casarse con un desconocido, quedarse embarazada de él y renunciar después a su hijo.

—Sakura, ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Indignada, Sakura corrió al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. Ya no parecía una novia perfecta; tenía el pelo revuelto y su maquillaje había desaparecido. Además, su relación con Sasuke acababa de cambiar radicalmente.

Se metió en la bañera y se duchó con cuidado de no mojarse el pelo. Después, cuando se estaba secando, Sasuke llamó a la puerta. Sakura abrió un poco, lo justo para que pudieran hablar.

—Voy a ducharme al otro cuarto de baño —dijo él.

Consternada, Sakura abrió la puerta del todo y lo miró, Sasuke sólo llevaba los pantalones y la camisa, pero abierta.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Vístete bien antes de salir!

—¿Por qué?

Sakura lo miró como si pensara que la pregunta de Sasuke era la más irracional y estúpida del mundo,

—Porque si sales así, las mujeres que me están arreglando el vestido sabrán lo que hemos estado haciendo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —preguntó él con ironía—. Nos hemos casado, hemos hecho el amor... es completamente normal

Sakura respiró a fondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Si no te vistes, no te lo perdonare nunca —le advirtió.

—Pero si lo van a saber de todas formas... —dijo él, impacientándose—. Como te has estropeado el peinado, le he pedido a la peluquera que pase por la habitación y te lo vuelva a hacer.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, tensa, y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Cuando por fin volvieron a la fiesta, se sentía tan avergonzada, que creyó que no lo podría soportar. La gente la miraba con humor y complicidad, porque todo el mundo sabía que, si Sasuke desaparecía con una mujer, sólo podía pasar una cosa. Pero a pesar de ello, disimuló y mantuvo el aplomo.

Al ver que Chiyo le sonreía, se acercó a darle conversación. Por suerte, estaba con un hombre barbudo que resultó ser un profesor jubilado que vivía en el pueblo de la anciana y que conocía su idioma, de modo que les sirvió de intérprete. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sakura se sorprendió hablando a Chiyo sobre el divorcio de sus padres.

Sasuke se unió a ellos y charló un rato con su abuela antes de tomar a su esposa de la mano y llevarla a la pista de baile. Sakura contempló su atractivo rostro, y se estremeció. Se sentía vulnerable e insegura. Su relación había cambiado de un modo tan repentino, que no sabía qué hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke la sacó de la pista y la llevó hacia una puerta lateral del edificio.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—Nos marchamos de aquí. Chiyo tiene razón; pareces agotada —respondió él—. Estás blanca como un fantasma, _angil moy_...

.

.

.

.

**H**ola Hola, ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Creyeron que me había ido? Pues no, tuve un pequeño contratiempo, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disculpen por la tardanza, besos y abrazos

Gracias a todas por lo review anónimos, pero no les puedo contestar como se merecen, gracias niñas, échenle la culpa al tiempo, nos vemos a más tardar el lunes, y subiré dos capítulos, así que estén atentas


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**____son propiedad____de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**____es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__.___

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando subieron a la limusina, Sasuke notó el rubor repentino de Sakura y le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Veo que sigues enfadada conmigo.

—No, no estoy enfadada; ni voy a decir más tonterías infantiles. Soy consciente de que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido cosa de los dos —dijo ella, bajando los párpados.

Sasuke sonrió. Evidentemente, Sakura seguía enfadada con él e intentaba ocultarlo, pero era tan transparente que no lo conseguía. Aquello le pareció muy atractivo; no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se comportaran de ese modo.

Además, su carácter seguía siendo un misterio para él. En más de un sentido, Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo que había leído en los informes psicológicos. En lugar de ser fría, era cálida; en lugar de indiferente, apasionada; y en lugar de ser superficial e individualista, era profunda y adoraba a su familia. De hecho, se había comportado maravillosamente bien con su abuela.

Se sacó una cajita del bolsillo y dijo:

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Otro regalo? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

—Siempre recompenso la excelencia —explicó él—. Y hoy has superado todas mis expectativas.

—¿En la boda? ¿O en la cama? —ironizó.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—En todas partes, _angil moy_.

A regañadientes, Sakura abrió la cajita y encontró un collar de diamantes tan fabuloso que parecía una de las joyas de la Corona que se exhibían en la Torre de Londres. Había decidido que no se mostraría impresionada, pero no pudo evitarlo; las piedras eran perfectas, preciosas, y entre todas ellas destacaba el colgante, en cuyo centro había una esmeralda enorme.

Sakura pensó que, si su hermana hubiera recibido un regalo como ése, se habría arrojado sobre él y lo habría cubierto de besos. Pero ella no era Shiori.

—Muchas gracias —se limitó a decir.

—¿Es que no te gustan las joyas?

—Sí, claro que me gustan —contestó mientras lo sacaba de la caja—. Pero no es necesario que me regales este tipo de cosas.

Sakura se puso el collar, que estaba frío y pesaba bastante, y Sasuke se lo cerró. Justo entonces, ella recordó el comentario de su esposo sobre la excelencia y decidió que se refería a su encuentro amoroso. Inmediatamente, sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación. Seguía pensando que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, pero le había encantado.

La limusina se detuvo ante la residencia de Sasuke en la ciudad. Cuando entraron en el edificio, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la escalera,

Al ver que pasaban por delante de la habitación donde había dormido la noche anterior, Sakura preguntó:

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A tu suite nueva.

—¿También es la tuya? —quiso saber, tensa.

—No, me temo que no soy muy romántico con esas cosas. No es mi estilo. Yo tengo mi propia suite... está en la puerta contigua.

Sakura se tranquilizó al saber que no iban a compartir el mismo espacio. Si dormían en habitaciones distintas, tal vez podría resistirse a la tentación.

Sasuke abrió una puerta y la acompañó, a través de un dormitorio gigantesco, hasta su cuarto de baño. La bañera estaba llena de agua caliente; a su alrededor, ardía una docena de velas.

Él le puso las manos en los hombros y comentó:

—Sé que ha sido un día difícil para ti, pero has estado magnífica. Ahora quiero que te relajes un poco y disfrutes.

Sasuke le quitó el velo, que aún llevaba puesto, y lo dejó a un lado con sumo cuidado antes de empezar a desabrocharle el vestido.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro que la necesitas.

Sasuke aspiró su cálido y ya familiar aroma. Olía al perfume que le había comprado en Londres, una fragancia ligera pero persistentemente floral que le iba mucho mejor que la colonia intensa que se había puesto la primera vez que se vieron.

Apretó los labios contra el hombro que acababa de desnudar y movió la boca hasta su cuello mientras le bajaba las mangas del vestido. Sakura se estremeció como si en lugar de dedicarle unas caricias inocentes, la estuviera tocando en sus partes más íntimas.

Nunca habría imaginado que se podía sentir tan locamente consciente de un hombre. Las rodillas se le doblaban y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por contenerse; pero su deseo era tan irrefrenable que al final se abrazó a él y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No hagas eso —dijo con debilidad.

—¿Por qué? Te gusta que te lo haga —afirmó él.

Sasuke metió las manos por debajo del canesú, le desabrochó el sostén y las cerró sobre sus pechos. Los pezones de Sakura se endurecieron al instante.

—Qué me guste o no es lo de menos —protestó.

—¿Cómo podría serlo? —preguntó él—. Esto es la guinda de la tarta para los dos... pero tendrías que haberme dicho que yo iba a ser tu primer amante. De haberlo sabido, habría sido más paciente y te habría hecho menos daño.

Sakura deseó que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara.

Rápidamente, echó mano del canesú y se lo cerró para no quedarse desnuda ante sus ojos. Después, ruborizada, se apartó de él.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Como tú digas —declaró—. Cenaremos juntos dentro de una hora.

En cuanto él salió de la habitación, ella se metió en la bañera. El agua olía muy bien, y entre la espuma flotaban pétalos de rosa.

Sakura se quedó impresionada con las molestias que Sasuke se había tomado; de hecho, el baño le impresionó bastante más que el extravagante collar

Se sentó en la bañera y notó un calor intenso entre las piernas. Había tenido su primera relación sexual, y aunque se sentía avergonzada por ello, lo sucedido no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que volvería a entregarse a él a poco que Sasuke se empeñara. Y se empeñaría. No en vano, era suya. Había aceptado ser su esposa por dinero.

Sin embargo, volvió a preguntarse por qué habría querido casarse. Él no necesitaba pagar para mantener relaciones sexuales con una mujer; ni mucho menos, contraer matrimonio.

Mientras pensaba en el asunto, también se preguntó por qué la atraía tanto Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio le había disgustado mucho; pero cuanto más lo conocía, más le gustaba.

En primer lugar, estaba el cariño que le demostraba a su abuela; casarse por hacer feliz a Chiyo le parecía un exceso, pero no se podía dudar de sus buenas intenciones. En segundo lugar. Sasuke se comportaba como un caballero con todo el mundo y no se daba demasiada importancia a sí mismo, a pesar de ser un hombre rico y poderoso. En tercer lugar, lograba que se sintiera increíblemente femenina; y aunque podía ser muy directo, ella siempre había preferido la sinceridad a la hipocresía y la ocultación.

Pero eso no era todo. Por muy arrogante que fuera, Sasuke le estaba demostrando que también sabía ser sorprendentemente considerado y atento.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta: era una doncella, que le dejó una caja de bombones de chocolate junto a la bañera.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, se llevó un bombón a la boca y lo saboreó. Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le gustaba de verdad, de que quería acostarse con él otra vez y de que se estaba enamorando.

La revelación fue tan súbita que se asustó y se levantó de golpe. De todas formas, el agua ya estaba enfriando; así que alcanzó una toalla y salió de la bañera. Después, se quitó los restos de maquillaje, se cepilló el cabello y se dirigió a la habitación. El teléfono empezó a sonar.

—¿Dígame?

—Ven conmigo ahora mismo —le urgió Sasuke—. ¡Acabo de despedir al entrenador de mi equipo de fútbol!

Tras la breve conversación, Sakura descubrió que las doncellas habían guardado todas sus cosas en el vestidor. Eligió un camisón de color turquesa y se lo puso mientras intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que no iban a hacer el amor otra vez, de que no se acostarían juntos por ninguna circunstancia y de que sólo iban a hablar de fútbol, aunque esperaba no tener que ver un partido.

Cuando entró en la suite de su esposo, Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono en un idioma desconocido para ella. Caminaba de un lado a otro y gesticulaba mucho. Al verla, hizo un gesto hacia la cama, junto a la que habían dejado un carrito con comida, para que se sirviera un plato.

Sakura descubrió que estaba hambrienta y eligió entre la amplia gama de platos fríos y calientes. Después, se sentó en la cama y empezó a degustar el pollo, la ensalada y el pan recién hecho.

Sasuke cortó la comunicación con su interlocutor e hizo otra llamada. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero le daba lo mismo. Cuando ya había terminado con la mitad de su comida, sirvió otro plato y lo puso al alcance de su esposo, para que pudiera picar algo mientras hablaba.

Entre llamada y llamada, ella preguntó:

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

—Seis o siete, aunque puedo hacerme entender en dos más —respondió él—. Cuando se trata de negocios, prefiero encargarme en persona. Me disgusta dejar mis asuntos en manos de intermediarios.

—Yo hablo castellano y francés, pero con dificultades —le informó.

—Pues tendrás que aprender ruso.

—¿Tendré?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí, _milaya moya_.

Sasuke la miró con interés: en ese momento no parecía una mujer adulta, sino una adolescente. Tenía el pelo echado hacia atrás, algo revuelto, y no se había maquillado. Su aspecto era tan natural y tan hermoso, que no se parecía nada a las mujeres que normalmente compartían cama con él.

Mientras la observaba, su hambre de comida se convirtió en un hambre bien diferente.

Ajena al deseo que había despertado en Sasuke, Sakura se preguntó por qué se habría sentado precisamente en su cama y se avergonzó de sí misma, pero no se movió. De repente, la perspectiva de mantener las distancias con él y de limitarse a una relación exclusivamente platónica, le parecía tan interesante como un aguacero helado.

—Me gustas cuando estás completamente sobria —dijo él

—Aprenderé a mantener mi copa llena —bromeó ella, sonriendo—. Así no me la llenarán cada vez que un camarero pase por delante.

Encantado con su sonrisa, Sasuke dejó el teléfono sobre un mueble y la tomó de la mano. Ella se arrodilló en la cama. Él le acarició el cabello, la besó apasionadamente y le quitó el camisón. Cuando la prenda cayó, Sasuke capturó los pechos de Sakura con las manos y, a continuación, le lamió los pezones hasta que ella sintió un calor intenso entre las piernas y soltó un gemido.

—No puedo dejar de desearte —murmuró él.

Sasuke pasó los dedos sobre los rizos rosados de su pubis y frotó suavemente su clítoris antes de aventurarse dentro de ella.

Sakura contuvo la respiración, tan ansiosa de caricias como si su primer encuentro no se hubiera producido. Separó las piernas y se aferró a sus hombros para apoyarse hasta que él la alzó en vilo, la apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y cubrió de besos su cuerpo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor como debí hacértelo esta tarde —anunció—. Quiero volverte loca de placer.

Sasuke la tentó con la lengua y los dedos en su sexo hasta que ella empezó a temblar. Sakura se seguía sintiendo culpable, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver ni con lo correcto ni con lo incorrecto: era simplemente maravilloso, y sabía que Sasuke no se había aprovechado de ella ni la primera vez ni entonces: hacía lo que ella también quería hacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya no podía más, Sasuke se puso un preservativo y la penetró. Estaba tan excitada que alcanzó un orgasmo violento al sentir el contacto. Sus convulsiones estuvieron a punto de provocar que él también llegara al clímax, pero se contuvo, le levantó las piernas y empezó a moverse con más y más fuerza.

Sakura tuvo un segundo orgasmo, que estalló en su interior como unos fuegos artificiales. Cuando terminaron, estaba tan cansada que pensó que no podría volver a moverse. Se sentía completamente satisfecha.

Sasuke se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, cubierto de sudor.

—Eres tan apasionada, _angil moy_... —dijo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos dorados—. Te deseo tanto que estoy considerando la posibilidad de no dejarte salir nunca más de esta cama.

Sakura no encontró fuerzas para cambiar de posición, así que se contentó con besar todas las partes de Sasuke que tenía a mano.

—Chiyo me ha contado que estás deprimida por el divorcio de tus padres —murmuró él—. Es una verdadera locura.

Sakura se puso tensa.

—¿Por qué te parece una locura?

—Porque has vivido veinte años en una familia feliz —respondió—. Deberías apreciar la suerte que tuviste.

Sakura parpadeó.

—Qué sabrás tú de eso —dijo, enfadada.

—Bastante más de lo que imaginas. Mi padre se pasaba la vida entrando y saliendo de la cárcel porque se dedicaba a robar coches; era un ladrón bastante estúpido. Y en cuanto a mi madre, se emborrachaba tanto que debía acostarla yo mismo cuando llegaba a casa.

Ella no supo qué decir, pero él siguió hablando.

—A mi padre lo mataron a tiros en plena calle, porque cometió el error de robar el coche de un gánster local. Y mi madre falleció un año después, cuando su hígado dejó de funcionar.

Sakura lo miró con tristeza.

—¿Qué edad tenías entonces?

Sasuke respondió con calma absoluta, como si no sintiera nada al respecto; casi como si estuviera hablando de otra persona.

—Trece. Chiyo insistió en que fuera a vivir con ella... éramos unos desconocidos cuando llegué, porque además de ladrón, mi padre también era un mal hijo —le explicó, mirándola a los ojos—. Chiyo es la única familia que he tenido, pero me temo que le puse las cosas muy difíciles. En aquella época, yo era un chico verdaderamente rebelde.

Sakura le acarició los labios y dijo:

—Me lo imagino.

Sasuke rió.

—No, no te lo imaginas. Hemos crecido en mundos muy distintos. El tuyo era agradable y seguro, un hogar típico de clase media: seguro que tus padres te daban todo lo que les pedías.

—¡En absoluto! —protestó.

—¿Ah, no? Dime una cosa que no consiguieras —la desafió.

Sasuke se preguntó por qué estaría charlando con ella. Nunca charlaba con sus amantes después de hacer el amor.

—Me enamoré de un chico que era el novio de otra persona —respondió, ofendida por la insinuación de que había sido una niña mimada—. Lo superé al cabo de un tiempo, pero lo pasé muy mal.

—¿No intentaste conquistarlo?

Ella lo miró con horror.

—De ninguna manera. Era el novio de mi hermana.

—Si no estabas dispuesta a luchar por él, es que no te gustaba tanto como dices, _milaya moya_ —afirmó.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, Sasuke, hay cosas más importantes que un capricho. Por ejemplo, la lealtad.

—Me pregunto si nuestro hijo saldrá a ti —declaró él, de repente—. Yo soy bastante frío cuando se trata de proteger mis intereses... espero que herede uno o dos genes de ti. Pero no más, porque si fueran demasiados, me temo que no podría sobrevivir en mi mundo.

Sakura lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿Nuestro hijo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dejó de abrazarla.

—Si se trata de una broma, no tiene gracia.

—¿Una broma? ¿Por qué iba a bromear? —preguntó ella—. Acepté casarme contigo, pero...

—Aceptaste casarle conmigo y tener un hijo conmigo. Lo sabes perfectamente —dijo él con impaciencia—. Pero si estás de acuerdo con eso, y no veo por qué ibas a estar en desacuerdo, estaría dispuesto a extender uno o dos meses la duración de nuestro contrato.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: pero sobre todo, no podía creer que su hermana hubiera firmado un contrato en esas condiciones y no le hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**____son propiedad____de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**____es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__.___

**Capítulo 7**

**E**lla se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y alcanzó el vestido, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura sintió un sudor frío. Sabía que Sasuke no estaba mintiendo con lo de tener un niño; se notaba en su tono, en su actitud y hasta en su forma de hablar, porque lo había dicho con total tranquilidad, dando por sentado que ella estaba al tanto. Pero si había creído que iba a tener un hijo con él, se había vuelto loco. Ningún contrato la podía obligar a eso.

Se puso el vestido con manos temblorosas y se sintió más culpable y más sucia que nunca. Su propia hermana la había engañado. No cabía otra explicación. Y aunque estaba tan cansada como desesperada, sabía que no podía huir a ninguna parte.

La única forma de salir de aquel lío era sincerarse con él.

—Tenemos que hablar, Sasuke.

Sasuke, que se había sentado en la cama, la miró con ojos entrecerrados y se preguntó qué estaría tramando.

—Es tarde para hablar, Sakura.

—Pues no tenemos más remedio. Te soy completamente sincera al afirmar que, cuando has mencionado lo de tener un hijo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estabas diciendo —declaró.

—Eso es imposible. Me consta que leíste el contrato que firmaste y que recibiste asesoría legal al respecto —dijo él, mirándola con desconfianza e incredulidad—. ¿Qué intentas hacerme?

Sasuke se levantó y entró en lo que parecía ser un vestidor como el de la otra suite y desapareció brevemente, Sakura oyó cajones y puertas que se abrían y se cerraban. Estaba tan tensa, que se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Le parecía increíble que su hermana la hubiera engañado de ese modo; y también le parecía increíble que se hubiera dejado engañar con tanta facilidad.

Sasuke reapareció descalzo y con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de color negro.

La miró con dureza y dijo:

—Explícate.

Sakura respiró a fondo. No sabía por dónde empezar, de manera que decidió ir directamente al grano.

—Yo no fui quien firmó ese contrato, Sasuke; fue mi hermana. Presentó la instancia con mis datos personales y hasta imitó mi firma.

Sasuke se quedó pálido.

—¿Tu hermana? —preguntó—. ¿Pretendes convencerme de que tú no eres la mujer que debía convertirse en mi esposa?

Ella estaba tan tensa, que la espalda se le quedó rígida.

—Sí, exactamente. Sé que te parecerá terrible, pero no tenía mala intención cuando acepté ocupar su lugar.

Sasuke apretó los puños, fuera de sí. No podía creer que hubiera pagado una pequeña fortuna para casarse con una mujer y que le diera un hijo y que lo hubieran estafado un par de aprovechadas. La simple idea bastó para que la ira le embargara. Esas cosas no le pasaban a él. De hecho, contaba con toda una legión de profesionales que se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a impedir que alguien lo estafara.

Sakura se sintió dividida entre el alivio por su silencio y el pánico a lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

Por fin, dio un paso adelante y dijo:

—Shiori y yo somos gemelas. Mi hermana y yo somos gemelas idénticas.

Sasuke comprendió inmediatamente lo sucedido. Ahora lo entendía todo, desde las diferencias físicas entre Sakura y la mujer de las fotografías hasta sus diferencias evidentes de carácter.

Maldijo para sus adentros y pensó que él era el único culpable del engaño. Debería haber pedido que la investigaran más a fondo, pero la deseaba tanto, que había olvidado hasta su instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Eres consciente de que tu hermana y tú habéis cometido un fraude? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó blanca como la nieve y lo miró con horror. No se le había ocurrido que podía ser culpable de un delito.

—¿Fraude?

—¿Quién pasó por el proceso de selección de candidatas?

—Shiori.

—¿Por todo el proceso?

Sakura asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Y quién firmó el contrato?

—Shiori... con mi nombre —respondió—. Como te he dicho hace un momento, hasta falsificó mi firma.

Sasuke contuvo un grito de ira y se preguntó si, a la luz de lo que Sakura le acababa de contar, seguía siendo legalmente su esposa.

Sin embargo, había una cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro: tanto si sus intenciones habían sido buenas como si no, no permitiría que se alejara de él ni cinco minutos. No correría el riesgo de que huyera y se llevara todo el dinero que le había pagado.

Sacó el teléfono móvil, se metió en una habitación para impedir que Sakura lo oyera y llamó a Borya, su jefe de seguridad, a quien dio instrucciones detalladas sobre lo que debía hacer durante su ausencia, desde redactar un informe exhaustivo sobre las dos hermanas gemelas hasta grabar las conversaciones telefónicas de su esposa y seguirla a todas partes.

Sakura esperó a que Sasuke volviera con ella. La posibilidad de haber cometido un fraude la aterrorizaba.

—Eres una impostora —dijo él con frialdad.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí.

—Y una mentirosa.

—¡No te he mentido nunca!

—¿Que no me has mentido nunca? Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, has fingido ser tu hermana. ¿Acaso te parece que eso no es mentir? —declaró el—. ¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Sakura intentó tranquilizarse y respiró profundamente. La ira de Sasuke era tan obvia, que la podía sentir como si fuera algo físico.

—Cuando Shiori ya había presentado la instancia, conoció a un hombre, se enamoró de él y se quedó embarazada. Después de eso, ya no se podía casar contigo; pero se había gastado el dinero y...

—¿Cómo? ¿Se ha gastado todo el dinero?

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad y añadió:

—Ni la mayor derrochadora del mundo podría gastarse una cantidad como ésa en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Una cantidad como ésa? Vamos, Sasuke, no sé cuánto le diste, pero seguro que no fue para tanto...

—No te hagas la inocente, por favor. Tu hermana y tú habéis jugado fuerte para quedaros con ese dinero, pero será mejor que reconsideres tu actitud. Nunca he permitido que alguien me estafe y se marche sin más —dijo él con voz peligrosamente suave.

Ella se estremeció, alarmada.

—Yo no pretendía engañarte...

—Claro, no pretendías engañarme —se burló—. Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que haya pagado una fortuna a una impostora y a una mentirosa que espera que la crea cuando afirma que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía el contrato que su propia hermana firmó?

—No lo sabía, Sasuke. No llegué a leer ese contrato —respondió a la defensiva.

Sasuke abrió el cajón de un mueble, sacó su ordenador portátil, lo encendió y abrió un documento.

—Aquí tienes tu lectura recomendada para esta noche. Es el contrato, Sakura. Si me estás diciendo la verdad, de lo cual dudo bastante, ¿no crees que sería extraño que firmaras el contrato sin leerlo antes?

—Pero si ya te he dicho que yo no lo firmé...

—¿Quién se quedó el dinero?

—Shiori. Lo usó para pagar las deudas de mi madre, que debía dar una parte de la casa y del negocio a mi padre —contestó.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Al final va a resultar que es una santa? —ironizó Sasuke—. Pues si vas a decir lo mismo de ti, ahórratelo... Sinceramente, las historias tristes y lacrimógenas me dejan frío.

Sakura alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—No iba a decir lo mismo de mí. Pero lo de Shiori es verdad; quería ese dinero para ayudar a mi madre —declaró—. De hecho, habría cumplido su parte del contrato y se habría casado contigo si no se hubiera quedado embarazada antes.

—Será mejor que te inventes otra historia, Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Según has dicho tú misma, tu hermana falsificó tu firma y puso tus datos personales en la instancia; pero si los datos eran falsos, si se estaba haciendo pasar por ti... ¡jamás podría haberse casado conmigo! —estalló—. Desde un punto de vista legal, habría sido imposible.

Sakura no podía pensar con claridad. Las acusaciones de Sasuke y la evidencia de que su hermana la había engañado, eran demasiado para ella. Tenía que marcharse de allí.

—Ya has dicho bastante, Sasuke...

—No, sólo acabo de empezar.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Sólo te puedo decir que yo no soy quien va a salir perdiendo de todo esto. Te lo advierto, Sakura... es muy posible que os denuncie a tu hermana y a ti por fraude —afirmó.

Sakura se frotó las manos, aterrorizada.

—Sasuke... nadie intentaba engañarte. Las cosas se complicaron, eso es todo. A Shiori le entró miedo y...

Él la miró con frialdad.

—Si no estás dispuesta a acatar los términos del contrato, me estarás engañando y no lo aceptaré. Mañana, cuando haya tomado una decisión al respecto, te lo haré saber —la amenazó.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

—¿Es verdad que Shiori aceptó tener un hijo contigo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No aceptó tener un hijo conmigo, sino tener un hijo para mí —puntualizó él—. Estudia detenidamente el contrato. Y no pongas esa cara... tienes suerte de que no te eche a patadas ahora mismo. Por lo que sé hasta ahora, no eres más que una ladrona especialista en estafas.

Sasuke abrió la puerta que comunicaba su suite con el dormitorio de Sakura y ella se marchó con el ordenador portátil.

La puerta se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas. Caminó hasta la cama, se sentó y estudió el documento. Era un contrato muy largo, y cuando terminó de leerlo, estaba pálida y asombrada por las mentiras que su hermana Shiori había usado para convencerla de que ocupara su lugar.

Sasuke había sido absolutamente sincero con ella. Había pagado a Shiori una suma asombrosa, muchísimo más de lo que jamás habría imaginado. De hecho. La malicia de su hermana llegaba hasta el extremo de que sólo había gastado una tercera parte en las deudas de Tsunade; el resto se lo había quedado ella. Ahora era una mujer rica a su costa.

Aquello era terrible desde cualquier punto de vista. Incluso se preguntó si Shiori no lo habría planeado todo desde el principio para engañarla y quedarse con el dinero. Pero por muy dura que fuera esa posibilidad, la lectura del contrato la dejó aún más alterada.

El documento decía claramente que Sasuke no buscaba sólo una esposa para dar una alegría a su abuela, sino también un hijo. Por eso se había tomado tantas molestias. Por eso había pagado tanto dinero.

Sakura se tumbó en la cama y se estremeció. Se había metido en un lío terrible, en un lío del que no sabía cómo salir.

Hasta entonces había creído que su hermana había mejorado mucho con el paso de los años. Pero evidentemente, se había equivocado. Shiori era tan irresponsable, que ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que, al firmar un contrato con datos falsos, pudiera estar violando la ley. Y hasta ella misma lo había pasado por alto. Ahora no tenía más remedio que dar un hijo a Sasuke.

Aquella noche, cuando Sakura ya había sucumbido al cansancio y se había hundido en un mar de pesadillas, Sasuke seguía pensando en lo sucedido.

El fuego de su furia, enfriado tras varias horas de consultas frustrantes con sus abogados, seguía entrelazado con la indignación. Él, que no había creído en ninguna mujer desde Karin, que se había enfrentado en multitud de ocasiones a la deslealtad y a la avaricia de tantas mujeres, empezaba a creer a Sakura.

Pero aunque su historia fuera cierta, no la exculpaba. Seguía siendo una mentirosa y una estafadora, cuyo atractivo lo había cegado hasta el punto de dejarse engañar por ella.

Tendría que encontrar la forma de salir con bien de todo aquello. Para él, la derrota nunca era una posibilidad aceptable.

En algún momento de la noche, cuando las conversaciones con los abogados lo sacaron de quicio, llegó a estar tan nervioso, que pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Pero ya se había tranquilizado y volvía a pensar con claridad.

Pasara lo que pasara, él no iba a perder nada en absoluto. Empezando por la atractiva esposa que dormía en la habitación contigua.

Sakura se despertó cuando la doncella entró en el dormitorio a la mañana siguiente para correr las cortinas y permitir que entrara la luz del sol. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Lo primero que hizo fue enviar un mensaje a Shiori, en el que le advertía que Sasuke conocía la verdad y le decía que tenían que hablar con urgencia. Después, se sentó en la cama, tomó el desayuno que le llevaron y pensó en la conversación de la noche anterior con su marido.

Todo aquello era absurdo. Absolutamente todo. Había llegado a creer que estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero la cruda realidad se había impuesto. Sasuke no era el hombre encantador y maravilloso que le regalaba bombones y collares de diamantes y esmeraldas, sino un hombre frío y terrible en quien no podía confiar y al que, por supuesto, tampoco admiraba.

Se sintió tan avergonzada por haberse acostado con él, que perdió el apetito de inmediato y apartó del desayuno. Sin embargo, no tardó en comprender que ella era la única culpable de la situación. Le había engañado y le había mentido, aunque fuera por una buena causa.

Además, Sasuke no era tan malo; era el hombre capaz de casarse para dar una alegría a su abuela, el hombre que acostaba a su madre cuando llegaba borracha a casa, el hombre que había crecido con unos padres terribles. Desde luego, su actitud hacía las mujeres distaba de ser positiva; pero después de fracasar con su primera esposa, casi era lógico que no quisiera arriesgarse otra vez y conceder otra oportunidad a una mujer.

El teléfono sonó cuando se estaba vistiendo.

No era Shiori, sino Sasuke.

—Nos veremos abajo en veinte minutos —le informó.

Sakura se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se miró en el espejo. No se había molestado en maquillarse. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey que eran suyos, no de las cosas que Sasuke le había comprado, y volvía a parecer una mujer normal y corriente.

Comprobó su móvil, pero Shiori todavía no había respondido a su mensaje. Impaciente, decidió llamarla y hablar en persona con ella; pero no contestó.

Unos minutos después, cuando bajó al piso inferior y, en la elegante biblioteca que Sasuke usaba como despacho, él le dijo:

—_Dobraye utra_... buenos días. ¿Esos vaqueros son la manera que tienes de purgar tu culpa? —se burló—. Pues si es así, no me has impresionado.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

Había dormido mal y estaba pálida y cansada, pero él le pareció tan guapo como siempre y tan relajado como si hubiera dormido como un tronco.

—Dudo que la ropa que lleve sirva para cambiar las cosas —declaró ella—. Me he vestido así porque esta ropa es mía y no quiero llevar la que me has comprado. No me parece justo.

—Oh, eres tan puritana... aunque hay que reconocer que tienes sentido del humor. ¿Insinúas que eres capaz de casarte en una iglesia ante cientos de personas y de entregarme tu cuerpo más tarde y que, sin embargo, tus principios te impiden ponerte la ropa que te he regalado?

Sakura se ruborizó, humillada.

—No quería decir eso...

—Claro que sí. Pero ya he descubierto que hay una distancia importante entre tus supuestos principios y tu comportamiento real.

—¿Para esto me has pedido que venga a verte? ¿Para poder insultarme un poco más? —preguntó.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Prefieres que hablemos de cosas sin importancia? Porque no querrás que te felicite después de lo que has hecho...

Sakura tomó aliento, sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

Satisfecho con la derrota de su esposa, Sasuke se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y la miró con detenimiento.

Sin maquillaje y vestida como una quinceañera, parecía asombrosamente inocente y joven. No le sorprendió su expresión de vergüenza, porque ya no confiaba en ella y pensaba que fingía, pero pensó que el mayor misógino del mundo habría caído en su trampa. Parecía tan ingenua, que habría engañado a cualquiera. De hecho, hasta había conseguido que él mismo renunciara inicialmente a la idea de investigarla a fondo; le gustaba tanto, que se había dejado llevar por el deseo.

—De todas formas, eso no es relevante —continuó él—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Sakura? Debemos tomar una decisión.

—¡Yo no puedo cumplir los términos de ese contrato! —dijo, nerviosa—. No sabía que estuviera obligada a darte un hijo. Desde luego, iba a cumplir con el compromiso de ser tu mujer, pero...

—De ser mi mujer y de compartir mi cama con entusiasmo —puntualizó él con tono aterciopelado—. No olvidemos ese aspecto de nuestra relación.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su coleta se balanceó.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Eso es otra cosa! Simplemente ha pasado, nada más...

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada dura como el acero.

—Me cuesta creer que haya pasado por simple casualidad, Sakura.

—No intentes que parezca peor de lo que soy, Sasuke. No me he acostado contigo para manipularte. Pero pienses lo que pienses al respecto, ha pasado y ya no puedo hacer nada —declaró—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Si hago lo que mis abogados me han recomendado, os denunciaré a tu hermana y a ti por fraude. Una sola palabra mía y arrestarán a Shiori. Firmar un contrato con datos falsos y con la intención de estafar dinero a otra persona es un delito castigado con la cárcel.

Sakura lo miró con horror.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Me temo que puedo hacer lo que considere oportuno. Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy la víctima de esta situación.

Sakura intentó pensar, desesperada.

—Pero tú querías discreción... y si nos denuncias, saldrá publicado en los periódicos. Dudo que eso te gustara.

Sasuk se quedó impresionado por la rapidez mental de ella.

—¿Por qué crees que eso me importa? Chiyo no lee los periódicos, y es muy improbable que se entere de una denuncia presentada en Gran Bretaña. Además, yo no he hecho nada malo, nada de lo que deba avergonzarme —afirmó—. En cambio, arrojarte a tu hermana y a ti a los lobos me daría cierta satisfacción.

Sakura se asustó tanto, que se quedó sin habla. Volvió a pensar en el hombre que le había regalado los bombones de chocolate, en el que le había preparado una bañera con pétalos de rosa, y le pareció asombroso que se hubiera producido un cambio tan radical en él.

—Pero francamente —continuó Sasuke—, nada me daría tanta satisfacción como el cumplimiento del contrato original. Ya sé que has dicho que eso es imposible, pero cuando se está dispuesto llegar a un compromiso, siempre se puede encontrar una solución aceptable para las dos partes.

—¡Nada de lo que digas me hará aceptar! ¡No voy a tener un hijo contigo para renunciar después a él!

—Entonces, te haré una oferta. Si devolvéis el dinero y te comprometes a mantener nuestro matrimonio durante un plazo de al menos un año, olvidaré temporalmente lo de acudir a la policía.

—Eso es imposible, Sasuke. Por lo que tengo entendido. Shiori se ha gastado una buena parte de la cantidad que le diste.

—¿Por lo que tienes entendido? —preguntó él con sarcasmo—. ¿Insinúas que no tienes acceso al dinero?

—Lo tiene Shiori, aunque sobra decir que hablaré con ella.

Sasuke miró a su esposa con incredulidad.

—¿Tu hermana lo organizó todo, se quedó con el dinero y te convenció para que cumplieras su contrato sin darte nada a cambio? ¿Cómo es posible que se lo hayas permitido? ¡Es obvio que no me he quedado con la gemela inteligente, sino con la más estúpida de las dos!

Sakura se ruborizó de nuevo.

—No, no ha sido así. Admito que Shiori puede ser extravagante e irresponsable, pero no es una ladrona... ¿es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Sakura, lo que dices sólo encaja en dos categorías: o es algo completamente absurdo o no me interesa.

—¡Nadie ha intentado tenderte una trampa! —insistió.

—Pues si no ha sido una trampa, ¿qué ha sido? ¿Dónde está el dinero? ¿Y dónde está la mujer que firmó realmente el contrato? —preguntó con sequedad—. Tu hermana usó tu nombre, se retiró en el último momento y se quedó con el dinero. Tú eres el único rehén que tengo. ¿No te parece que ya es hora de que dejes de excusarte y aceptes tu responsabilidad?

Sakura tragó saliva. Su dolor de cabeza empeoraba por momentos.

—Intentare que te devuelva el dinero y...

—No quiero que lo intentes, quiero que lo consigas —bramó—. Y por si lo habías pensado, ni se te ocurra vender alguno de los regalos que te he hecho para devolverme mi propio dinero.

—Yo nunca haría eso. Sé que no me crees, pero te aseguro que soy una persona honesta.

Sasuke se preguntó si sería posible que Shiori hubiera engañado tan fácilmente a su hermana como a sus propios abogados. Su esposa parecía sinceramente impactada con lo sucedido; además, se notaba que no había dormido bien y estaba tan nerviosa que casi temblaba.

Sin embargo, decidió no tener clemencia con ella. Seguramente, su nerviosismo se debía a que la habían descubierto y a que tenía miedo de que acudiera a las autoridades.

—Si no me dejas otra salida, llamaré a la policía —insistió.

—No lo dudo. Pero acabas de decir que quieres que siga siendo tu esposa durante al menos un año...

—Sí, lo he dicho y lo repito. No me gustaría que Chiyo se llevara un disgusto. A fin de cuentas, acabamos de casarnos.

—Está bien... entonces, me quedaré.

Sasuke contempló sus labios y cómo su jersey remarcaba sus generosos senos. A pesar de lo ocurrido, la deseaba con toda su alma. Sakura tenía un poder increíble sobre su libido.

—Mis prioridades han cambiado —le informó.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Vendrás a mi cama cuando a mí me apetezca. Se acabaron todas estas tonterías de que no quieres estar conmigo —afirmó, mirándola con arrogancia—. No voy a salir de todo esto sin una compensación.

Sakura notó que la miraba con deseo y se ruborizó todavía más, pero no dijo nada. No tenía fuerzas.

—Y eso no es negociable —continuó él—. Sólo recuperarás tu libertad si devuelves el dinero.

Ella lo miró con angustia.

—¡No puedo hacer el amor contigo como si no hubiera pasado nada!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma de sobrellevarlo. Ya lo hiciste ayer, cuando tú eras la única persona que estaba al tanto del engaño, y no parece que te costara mucho —le recordó con una sonrisa irónica—. Me voy a Londres dentro de una hora, pero tú te quedas aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Te concedo tres días para que tomes una decisión. Y si aceptas mi propuesta, estarás esperándome en mi cama cuando regrese, _milaya moya_.

Sakura dio un paso adelante con debilidad.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con la fuerza de una tormenta. Ella se estremeció contra la dureza de su cuerpo masculino, apretando los senos contra su pecho, dominada por el deseo.

—Creo que, cuando hayas valorado detenidamente mi proposición, me darás una luna de miel inolvidable —añadió él, satisfecho.

—¿Una luna de miel?

—Sí, una luna de miel en mi yate, donde estaremos completamente solos —respondió—. Y no pongas esa cara: sonríe un poco... te he dado la posibilidad de elegir entre la cárcel y mi cama. Es una oferta muy generosa. Mucho más generosa de lo que mereces.

Sakura supo que Sasuke no estaba bromeando. Su amenaza era real. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a presentar esa denuncia, que sin duda acabaría con su hermana embarazada y con ella misma en la cárcel. Y aunque Shiori recibiría la condena más dura, dado que había sido la instigadora, eso no sería ningún consuelo.

Tenía que hablar con su hermana y convencerla para que devolviera el dinero que Sasuke le había dado. No había otra solución.

—¿Por qué quieres tener un hijo? ¿Para que Chiyo sea feliz?

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa.

—Sí, ésa era mi motivación principal cuando se me ocurrió la idea —le confesó—. Pero los niños me gustan de verdad y me gustaría tener hijos de todas formas.

Sakura volvió al dormitorio y llamó a su hermana otra vez. Como no le contestó, llamó a su madre. Tsunade se puso a hablar inmediatamente sobre la lista de invitados para la celebración que Sasuke y ella habían prometido organizar en Londres.

—Me temo que hay un problema —continuó Tsunade—. Neji y Shiori están de vacaciones en Turquía y me ha dicho que no volverá a tiempo.

Aquella noche, cuando ya estaba en la cama, Sakura se puso a pensar en Sasuke, en su empeño en tener un hijo con ella y en la forma de mantener una relación sexual con él sin involucrarse desde un punto de vista emocional. Sólo tenía una esperanza: que se aburriera de ella en algún momento y dejara de desearla.

Por primera vez, cayó en la cuenta de que Sasuke y sus abogados no creían haberla elegido a ella, a una mujer normal y corriente, sino a la refinada y experimentada Shiori. En consecuencia, cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke no la deseara a ella de verdad, sino a su hermana.

Era un pensamiento tan perturbador que tardó un buen rato en poder conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

.

Hello! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo su regreso a clases los que aún están en preparatoria? Espero que muy bien, y como ven aquí les traje el capítulo número 7, ya se acerca el final de esta maravillosa historia, muchas gracias a todas por sus review´s

Luke: Que bueno que te gustó, aquí dejo la continuación, gracias por tu review

Kunoichi2518: Si, esta es la parte más dramática, por que es donde todo se revela, gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto

Anónimo: Gracias por tu review, besos.

Danny: Yo creo que a todas nos cae mal su hermana, pero ya pronto todo se arreglara, gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este cap, besos


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**____son propiedad____de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**____es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__.___

**Capítulo 8**

—¿A qué viene tanta insistencia? —preguntó Shiori al otro lado de la línea. Tras una espera de casi treinta y seis horas, Shiori se había dignado a responder a sus múltiples mensajes y llamadas telefónicas. Cuando oyó su voz, Sakura se sintió tan aliviada, que se mareó y tuvo que sentarse en la cama del dormitorio.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no has oído mis mensajes? ¡Sasuke ha descubierto la verdad! —exclamó.

—Sabía que serías incapaz de cerrar la boca.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Cómo es posible que no me dijeras que estaba obligada a darle un hijo? —preguntó, profundamente enfadada con su hermana—. Te lo callaste porque sabías que no aceptaría nunca.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por mamá. Pero no veo por qué te preocupa tanto; toma la píldora y así no te quedarás embarazada —declaró.

Sakura suspiró, exasperada.

—¿Que tome la píldora? ¿Crees que eso servirá para salir de este lío? ¡Me has engañado, Shiori! ¡Lo planeaste todo para que me casara con Sasuke sin saber a lo que me exponía! ¡Has sido terriblemente injusta conmigo! ¡Y con él!

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que alguien sea injusto con Sasuke? —se burló su hermana.

—Ya veo que no te lo tomas muy en serio... Pues será mejor que cambies de actitud, porque Sasuke está dispuesto a acudir a la policía y denunciarnos por fraude. Has hecho algo ilegal, Shiori.

Shiori soltó una risita.

—¡Jamás permitiría que este asunto se haga público! ¿No comprendes que sería demasiado embarazoso para él?

—No conoces a Sasuke, Shiori. Lo hará.

—Sólo pretende asustarte, Sakura. No nos denunciará.

Sakura comprendió en ese momento que su hermana lo había calculado todo hasta el último detalle. Siempre había estado convencida de que Sasuke no se atrevería a denunciarla si descubría la verdad.

—Te equivocas. Su amenaza es seria. Quiere que le devolvamos el dinero.

—¡Pues no pienso devolverlo!

—Shiori, sé que recibiste mucho dinero por firmar ese contrato. Me metiste en este lío y ahora me tienes que sacar de él. Vende el coche que te compraste, ponte en contacto con los abogados de Sasuke en Londres y devuelve todo lo que te quede —le ordenó.

—¿O qué? —la desafió su hermana.

—Le has engañado a él y me has engañado a mí. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? Sasuke mantuvo su parte del contrato, pero tú la incumpliste y yo no puedo cumplir la mía. ¡Quedarte ese dinero es lo mismo que robar! ¡Me asombra que no le des cuenta! —exclamó Sakura—, Además, Sasuke cree que yo estaba al tanto de tu plan y me responsabiliza... ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, Shiori?

—¿A mí? ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? Se supone que eres hermana mía. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la lealtad? —la acusó.

—¡No metas la lealtad en esto! —bramó—. ¡Tienes que devolver el dinero!

—¡Eres una estúpida! ¡No puedo devolver el dinero que ya me he gastado! Ah, y hazme el favor de no volver a llamarme... ¡Estoy de luna de miel y no voy a permitir que hundas mi matrimonio o mi cuenta bancaria con tus amenazas y tus acusaciones!

Shiori cortó la comunicación y Sakura se maldijo por no haberle dicho ni la mitad de las cosas que pensaba sobre ella. Pero no podía ser demasiado severa y pretender al mismo tiempo que entrara en razón y devolviera el dinero: si la presionaba demasiado, se negaría en redondo y aprovecharía la distancia física para no volver a hablar con ella.

Bajó al salón, desayunó y recibió la visita del chef, quien le pidió que eligiera las comidas del resto de la semana. En seguida apareció el ama de llaves, con todo tipo de asuntos de los que quería hablar.

Aunque uno de los ayudantes de Sasuke le sirvió de intérprete, Sakura comprendió que, si iba a quedarse mucho tiempo en San Petersburgo, debía aprender algo de ruso para hacerse entender. Eligió las comidas sin saber muy bien lo que había elegido y, tras una inspección de la casa en compañía del ama de llaves, tomó decisiones sobre la redecoración de una habitación que por lo visto se había quemado porque un invitado se durmió con el cigarrillo encendido.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidió aprovechar su estancia en Rusia para disfrutar de la ciudad, una de las más bellas del mundo. Sakura le contó sus intenciones a Borya, que de repente decidió acompañarla a todas partes. Ahora entendía que el jefe de seguridad de Sasuke no hubiera acompañado a su jefe a Londres. Obviamente, se había quedado allí para vigilarla.

Salieron de la casa y visitaron el Palacio de Invierno y el Hermitage, en cuyas salas había una colección impresionante de obras de arte. Sakura caminó de sala en sala, asombrada con la belleza que la rodeaba, y casi se olvidó de sus problemas. Al cabo de un rato salió a los jardines, pero empezó a nevar enseguida y pensó que hacía demasiado frío para pasear.

Estaban regresando a la limusina cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre, lo cual la sorprendió. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a un paparazi que le sacó una fotografía, Borya reaccionó de inmediato y dos de sus hombres salieron en persecución del periodista. Fue una situación tan desagradable, que Sakura se alegró mucho de volverá la casa.

Al día siguiente se marchó a Peterhof, un conjunto palaciego situado en las afueras de la ciudad. Los jardines, con estatuas doradas y fuentes preciosas, estaban cubiertos de nieve. Hacía un frío terrible, pero los guardaespaldas habían sido más previsores que ella y se habían puesto sombreros y abrigos anchos. Aquella noche, cuando se acostó, Sakura soñó que una manada de lobos la perseguía por los jardines del complejo,

A la tarde del día siguiente la llevaron a un avión y viajó hasta Antibes, en Francia, donde estaba amarrado el yate de Sasuke; por suerte, el clima era considerablemente más agradable que en Rusia. El largo y elegante navío, tan grande que tenía una piscina y camarotes dignos de un rey, se llamaba Platinum, y casi toda la tripulación era inglesa.

El barco zarpó poco después de que subiera a bordo, en dirección a las islas del Egeo. Tras cenar en cubierta con una vista preciosa del mar, Sakura se sentó en un sofá del camarote principal y vio las noticias en el televisor. Al reconocer el nombre de Sasuke, se puso tensa y subió el volumen de inmediato.

Sakura se llevó una buena sorpresa al descubrir que estaban hablando de su boda. De repente, se vio a sí misma en San Petersburgo, entre la nieve, y supo que era la foto que le había sacado el paparazi.

A continuación pasaron una entrevista con Sasuke, que habló con voz muy seria cuando le enseñaron la imagen. Al parecer no le había gustado que su esposa aprovechara la primera ocasión para marcharse por ahí y divertirse sin él.

Sasuke apareció en el yate más tarde de lo que había planeado. En sus ojos todavía resonaba la voz de Chiyo, con quien había hablado una hora antes. Su abuela había visto a Sakura en televisión, sola, y estaba enfadada con él por haberse marchado a Londres inmediatamente después de la boda, Sasuke pensó que su esposa le había causado una impresión más que buena, porque, de lo contrario, Chiyo no se habría atrevido a meterse en su vida sentimental.

EL yate había anclado en una de las islas griegas, en el puerto de una pequeña localidad de casas blancas y cipreses afilados. Sasuke no se había molestado en llamarla por teléfono para avisarla de su llegada; llegó en helicóptero a la localidad y subió al barco enseguida. Su esposa se encontraba en cubierta. Llevaba el cabello suelto y se había puesto un vestido largo y sedoso, de color azul.

Al verla, sonrió de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo. La sonrisa de Sasuke la desconcertó tanto como su aparición súbita y el profundo impacto que le causaba aquel hombre de piernas largas, caderas estrechas y hombros anchos.

Llevaba un traje negro que le quedaba a la perfección e irradiaba carisma y energía.

Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba tanto que sintió un calor intenso entre las piernas y sus pezones se endurecieron al instante.

—¿Champán? —preguntó él.

Sasuke descorchó la botella que había pedido de camino a cubierta, llenó dos copas y le dio una.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Dímelo tú. Doy por sentado que tu presencia en el barco significa que has decidido quedarte conmigo...

Sakura pensó en una docena de respuestas posibles, todas las cuales incluían el hecho de que no tenía más remedio que quedarse con él. Pero entonces se acordó de que a Sasuke siempre le había molestado que se escondiera tras toda una gama de excusas con tal de no admitir que lo encontraba atractivo, así que decidió ser más directa.

—Sí. Me voy a quedar.

—Veo que el sentido común ha triunfado, _milaya moya_ —dijo él—. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

Ella bebió un sorbito de champán.

—Sólo siento estar de vuelta por una cosa —continuó él—. Ahora que estás a mi lado, ya no tendré sueños eróticos en los que imagino que te retengo como prisionera, atada a los pies de mi cama...

Sakura se excitó un poco más y su corazón se aceleró. Le pareció increíble que la idea de ser prisionera de Sasuke le resultara excitante, pero era verdad.

—Créeme. No he pensado en nada más —añadió Sasuke.

—Oh, vamos, seguro que has dedicado todo tu tiempo a comer, dormir y hacer negocios —bromeó.

—Sí, eso es verdad, pero sólo porque quería volver contigo cuanto antes. Tú eres la única recompensa que quiero.

Sasuke la besó en la boca con sensualidad y hundió los dedos en su cabello.

Mientras la besaba, bajó una mano y la cerró sobre sus senos, que a continuación empezó a acariciar. En pocos segundos, Sakura estaba tan fuera de sí que gemía de placer. Sasuke suspiró entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al interior de la embarcación.

Ya habían llegado al camarote y le estaba separando las piernas para levantarle el vestido y explorar su sexo con los dedos cuando le preguntó:

—¿Tendré que atarte?

Ella volvió a gemir cuando sintió que le acariciaba el clítoris.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor... —acertó a contestar

Sasuke la alzó en vilo y la sentó en una mesa.

—_Patse lux min-ya_... bésame —ordenó él, sentándola en el borde de la mesa.

Ella obedeció su orden, encantada. La mesa estaba fría, pero no le importó en absoluto. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando quitarle el cinturón para desnudarlo rápidamente y sentirlo dentro.

Sergei decidió ayudarla y se desabrochó los pantalones. Después, con un suspiro de placer, la penetró sin más preámbulos. Ella empezó a jadear a medida que los movimientos de Sasuke la iban acercando al clímax.

—No te pares... ¡No te pares! —le rogó.

Sasuke la agarró con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad de las acometidas. Cuando Sakura llegó por fin al orgasmo, fue como si todo su cuerpo ardiera por dentro. Y Sasuke la acompañó segundos después.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti, _angil moy_ —dijo él cuando apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos—. Acabamos de hacerlo y ya me has excitado otra vez...

Sakura todavía sentía las últimas olas de placer cuando se dio cuenta de que habían hecho el amor sobre una mesa, y parcialmente vestidos. Sasuke se apartó un momento para dejar en una silla la ropa que se había quitado, pero la amontonó sin orden ni concierto.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso —dijo ella.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ser cuidadoso con la ropa —dijo él, mirándola con humor—. Pero me sorprendes, Sakura... no puedo creer que ya te comportes como una esposa.

—¿Quieres que me comporte como una esposa? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—_Da_... Sí. Quiero el paquete completo. Pero lo que verdaderamente quiero en este momento es una ducha.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos otra vez.

—Ya sabes que no puedo concederte todo lo que quieras. No te atrevas a dejarme embarazada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No sin tu consentimiento. Además, siempre he usado preservativo... menos la primera vez, por supuesto. Y entonces pensaba que habías leído el contrato y que estabas de acuerdo en darme un hijo.

Cuando Sasuke la desnudó y la metió en la ducha, Sakura se había quedado pálida. Ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que la primera vez no habían usado protección. Estaba demasiado excitada para notarlo.

—Espero que no pase nada...

—Yo también, Sakura. Al principio había pensado en esperar un año, y ahora ya sé que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo. Aunque es posible que más tarde, cuando me conozcas mejor, cambies de idea...

—¡De ningún modo! No cambiaré de idea. Un hijo necesita una madre.

Sasuke abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió con ella bajo el agua.

—Eres tan sexy... pero dime una cosa: ¿qué harías con mi hijo? ¿Usarlo como arma contra mí? ¿Obligarme a afrontar una serie interminable de juicios por la custodia del niño para sacarme todo el dinero que puedas?

—No tienes muy buena imagen de las mujeres, según veo,

—Me temo que algunos de mis amigos han pasado por un infierno por culpa de sus ex esposas. Yo no cometeré el mismo error. Las mujeres tienden a ser muy vengativas cuando sus relaciones amorosas se rompen.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé cómo serán las demás, pero yo no haría eso nunca. Tomaría las decisiones en función de lo que fuera mejor para mi hijo.

—Siempre dices lo correcto, _milaya moya_. Y sé que también le has dicho lo correcto a tu hermana, aunque no haya servido de mucho.

Sasuke salió de la ducha.

Sakura tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¿Cómo sabes que he hablado con mi hermana?

—Porque ordené que grabaran tus conversaciones. Quería saber si me estabas diciendo la verdad.

—¿Me has espiado? ¡Eso es horrible! —protestó.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no miento ni engaño ni estafo a nadie. Siempre te diré la verdad, Sakura; de eso puedes estar segura. Pero no voy a mantenerme en la ignorancia en lo relativo a las cosas que me importan.

Sakura se secó y entró en el dormitorio, donde eligió un pijama y se lo puso antes de meterse en la cama.

—¿Vamos a dormir juntos todas las noches? —preguntó ella—. Dijiste que no eres un romántico...

—Pero has conseguido que aprecie cosas que antes no apreciaba. Durante las próximas semanas lo compartiremos todo, como los recién casados que somos —declaró.

Sakura no entendió lo que pretendía; sí no iba a darle un hijo, carecía de sentido que se mostrara tan amable. Y Sasuke demostró conocerla mucho mejor de lo que ella pensaba, porque adivinó sus pensamientos y dijo:

—Deja de darle vueltas y más vueltas a todo. No eres perfecta, es verdad, pero nunca esperé que lo fueras. Y por otra parte, te deseo tanto que me he vuelto más tolerante. Anda, cierra los ojos y duerme un ralo.

Sakura se durmió enseguida. Despertó en mitad de la noche y se descubrió entre sus brazos, así que intentó liberarse; pero sus movimientos despertaron a Sergei, que se excitó enseguida y no tardó en quitarle el pijama y hacerle el amor otra vez.

Durmió hasta el alba, cuando volvió a sentir el contacto de las manos de Sasuke en sus pezones hipersensibilizados. Él la penetró enseguida y le hizo el amor de un modo tan maravilloso que la dejó completamente satisfecha.

Después, se abrazó a él y aspiró el aroma de su sudor, que de repente le parecía el olor más bello del mundo. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo; era de él. Cuando la tocaba, no se podía resistir a sus caricias.

Sólo esperaba que no se hubiera quedado embarazada durante el primer encuentro, lo cual era desgraciada y perfectamente posible, por muy seguro que estuviera Sasuke de lo contrario. Un embarazo lo complicaría todo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**__son propiedad__de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**__es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__._

**Capítulo 9**

—¿**T**e encuentras bien? —Sasuke frunció el ceño con preocupación e intentó entrar en el cuarto de baño, pero ella hizo gestos desesperados para que se mantuviera a distancia.

—Mira, voy a llamar a un médico —continuó él—. Puede que te hayas resfriado.

—No necesito un médico —protestó.

La voz de Sakura sonó extrañamente aguda porque cada día que pasaba estaba más nerviosa. La regla tendría que haberle llegado una semana antes, sus pechos estaban hinchados y sentía náuseas que la asaltaban en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Los síntomas eran tan aparentemente claros que ya había llegado a una conclusión.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de sus objeciones. Sacó el teléfono, llamó a un médico y le pidió que se presentara inmediatamente en el yate.

Después, miró a Mattie, el perrito que estaba entre sus piernas y lo acarició.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sakura fue a tierra firme y encontró al perrito, que había metido una pata en la reja de una alcantarilla y se la había roto. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, corrió hacia el animal y lo sacó de allí. Lo llevaron a un veterinario, que lo vacunó y tuvo que amputarle la pata porque no se podía hacer nada al respecto; y como era un perro vagabundo y no pertenecía al yate, se lo llevaron con ellos.

Sasuke apartó a Mattie para poder tomar en brazos a su esposa y llevarla al camarote, a pesar de sus protestas.

—Túmbate aquí, _angil moy_ —dijo él—. ¡Y deja de ser tan obstinada! Estás enferma y tienes que descansar.

A pesar de las protestas, Sakura se alegró de poder descansar un rato. Sasuke se quedó con ella y la miró, sinceramente preocupado; tenía la impresión de que había perdido peso.

—Siento causarte tantas molestias —dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar—. Seguro que tu anterior luna de miel no resultó tan problemática.

—¿Que no? Karin se pasó paso todo el tiempo borracha o con resaca, y se quedaba en la cama hasta la noche —respondió él con desagrado—. Tus problemas ocasionales son muy poca cosa en comparación.

Sakura se apoyó en los codos para mirarlo,

—¿No sabías que bebía demasiado cuando te casaste con ella?

—No me di cuenta. Yo tenía veintidós años y me tomé el matrimonio como un juego. A ella sólo le interesaba divertirse y yo acabé harto antes de que acabara la luna de miel.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino —murmuró.

—Tu adición al chocolate es bastante más agradable que su alcoholismo... —dijo él, sonriendo.

El médico apareció en menos de una hora, y aunque Sasuke quiso quedarse en el camarote, ella le pidió que se marchara.

Cuando ya estaba a solas con el doctor, le dijo que creía estar embarazada, pero que prefería mantenerlo en secreto. El hombre la examinó detenidamente y confirmó sus sospechas, Sakura ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero la certeza de que se había quedado embarazada de Sasuke la afectó mucho.

Sasuke apareció minutos después de que el médico se marchara.

—Me ha dicho que no te pasa nada malo, que los síntomas desaparecerán en unos días —comentó al entrar en el camarote— ¿No debería haberte recetado algo?

—No, no estoy tan enferma. Creo que es simple cansancio —respondió ella, que corrió a cambiar de tema—. Mattie es tan cariñoso... ¿verdad? Le encanta que lo mimen. Seguro que nunca le habían prestado tanta atención.

Sasuke miró al perrito y sonrió. Sakura parecía más preocupada por el estado del animal que por su propia salud.

—Quédate en la cama y duerme un poco.

Él se marchó con el perro y Sakura se quedó pensando en su embarazo.

No sabía qué hacer. Las tres semanas que llevaba con Sasuke a bordo del Platinum habían sido sencillamente maravillosas. Se había acostumbrado a él y cada día lo quería más. Lo miraba cuando estaba trabajando: lo admiraba cuando se quedaba dormido a su lado y lo espiaba cuando se dedicaba a acariciar a Mattie. Al principio no había querido que se quedaran con el perro, pero ahora estaba encantado con él.

Sin embargo, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Aquél era el último día de su luna de miel y pronto volverían a la realidad.

Aquella tarde, cuando el barco ancló en un puerto de Turquía, ella salió a cubierta y preguntó:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Te encuentras en condiciones de ir a tierra?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí...

Sakura hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por ocultar su tensión. Sabía que tendría que contarle lo del embarazo antes de que Sasuke lo notara. Pero a pesar de su ansiedad, también sentía un gran placer al pensar que llevaba un niño dentro.

Desembarcaron poco después. Pasaron por la aduana, donde les sellaron los pasaportes y entraron en el coche que los estaba esperando.

—No sabía que vendríamos a Turquía —dijo ella.

El coche avanzó por una carretera, entre villas y colinas frondosas.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta de que estábamos en el Egeo?

—La geografía no es mi fuerte —confesó—. Pero, ¿adónde vamos?

—A ver a tu hermana y a su marido —respondió él.

Skuraa se quedó helada.

—¡No estarás hablando en serio...!

—Tenía que conocer a Shiori en algún momento, ¿no? Éste es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Pero está embarazada... no debería llevarse disgustos —alegó.

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa.

—Ya no está embarazada. Pensé que tu madre te lo habría dicho... aunque ahora que lo pienso, es posible que ella tampoco lo sepa.

—¿Es que ha perdido el bebé? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Neji me lo contó. Tu madre me dio su número de teléfono y hemos hablado un par de veces antes de organizar este encuentro —respondió—. Tú hermana no sabe que vamos a visitarla, Neji me ha dicho que estaba... fuera de sí. Pensó que su humor mejoraría al verte.

—Dios mío... Por favor, no digas nada del contrato ni del dinero; te lo ruego. Prométeme que no dirás nada. Neji no sabe lo que ha pasado.

Sasuke asintió con una frialdad tan extraña, que Sakura desconfió y pensó que le ocultaba algo.

Poco después, llegaron a una elegante mansión de color blanco que estaba en lo alto de una colina y que tenía unas vistas preciosas al mar. Neji, un hombre atractivo de cabello castaño, los recibió y los llevó a una terraza, donde Shiori descansaba en una tumbona.

—¡Sakura! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Sakura pensó que su hermana estaría deprimida por perder el bebé, pero no parecía muy triste. De hecho, Sasuke dijo algo gracioso para romper la tensión y Shiori estalló en carcajadas.

Sakura se giró hacia Neji y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Qué tal está?

—Ha estado muy mal, pero es evidente que tu presencia la ha animado. No la había visto tan contenta en muchos días.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, que Sakura ya no se sentía tan cerca de su hermana como antes; pero a pesar de ello acababa de perder su bebé y decidió que no haría nada que pudiera empeorar su estado. Ni siquiera le contaría lo de su embarazo. No quería que recordara al hijo que ya no tendría.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**L**o sé, yo también sentí este capítulo súper corto, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Solo le falta un capítulo más para que esta historia llegue a su fin, ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Cualquier duda no duden en hacérmela saber.

También, pido una disculpa por no poder contestar los review.

**G**racias a todas:

SakuraxJenyxRukia

Candice Saint-Just

Princess019

Mitchel420

Sasuke-glamour

Harumigirl

Dulcecito311

Desam13noaynessie

laurita-asakura

Kunoichi2518

Sakura Himeko


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de__**Naruto**____son propiedad____de__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. La__**historia**____es propiedad de__** Lynne Graham**__._

**Capítulo 10**

**S**akura se llevó a su hermana al interior de la casa en cuanto surgió la oportunidad. Quería hablar a solas con ella.

—Si vamos a salir esta noche, tendré que cambiarme de ropa.

—Sasuke ha dicho que el club del puerto no es tan elegante...

—No sé si será muy elegante, pero es el sitio al que hay que ir sí quieres que te vean —observó Shiori—. Está lleno de gente rica y famosa... Pero ahora que te miro mejor, yo diría que estás más delgada que antes.

—Espero que no —dijo ella, a la defensiva—. A Sasuke le gustan mis curvas.

—Ah, los hombres siempre dicen eso en estos casos. Pero cuando te abandonan, te dejan por una mujer que pesa la mitad que tú...—ironizó—. Dime, ¿qué tal va tu matrimonio?

Sakura se sentó en la cama del dormitorio de su hermana mientras Shiori buscaba algo que ponerse.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —contestó—. Pero, ¿qué tal estás tú? ¿Cuándo perdiste él bebe?

—¿Perder el bebé? —dijo su hermana, frunciendo el ceño—. No seas tonta, Sakura... es una historia que me invente para decírsela a Neji. Nunca he estado embarazada. Supuse que ya lo habrías imaginado.

Sakura se quedó asombrada. Además de engañarla con todo lo demás, Shiori también le había mentido al usar la excusa de su supuesto embarazo para que ocupara su lugar y se casara con Sasuke.

—¿Que no estabas embarazada? —dijo con amargura—. No, claro, supongo que ya no debería extrañarme nada de ti.

—Era una historia conveniente para mis intereses —declaró Shiori, desafiante—. Pero me temo que hasta el propio Neji ha empezado a sospechar que era mentira.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me inventé lo del aborto espontáneo porque me pareció lo más oportuno, pero no estoy segura de que me haya creído.

Sakura estalló entonces, indignada.

—¿Por qué me engañaste, Shiori? ¡Me dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos que amabas a Neji y que tendrías que abortar si no me casaba con Sasuke!

—Te engañé por el dinero, por supuesto —respondió con absoluta naturalidad—. Haces unas preguntas... Cuando leí el contrato con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que tendría que tener un hijo con Sasuke, supe que no podría hacerlo y decidí pasártelo a ti. La simple idea de estropear mi figura por culpa de un embarazo, me produce náuseas.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por contener su enfado.

—De modo que mentiste para asegurarte de que me casaría con él...

—Bueno, no ha salido tan mal, ¿verdad? En el fondo te he hecho un favor. Es un hombre muy guapo y tiene un yate tan grande como el Titanic... Eso, sin contar el anillo de diamantes que llevas en el dedo. Sé sincera, Sakura. Admite que estás llevando la vida que desearían llevar la mayoría de las mujeres.

—¡Porque no quiero a Sasuke porque sea rico! —protestó—. Lo quiero por lo que es, no por lo que tiene. Lo querría aunque estuviera arruinado.

—No te creo. No puedes haber sido tan estúpida como para enamorarte de un hombre que se casó contigo por un contrato —dijo, mirándola con humor—. Espera un momento... ¡Lo dices en serio! ¿Es que no lo has pensado bien? No eres su esposa de verdad. Firmasteis un acuerdo y se separará de ti.

Sakura no dijo nada. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón.

—Bueno, si en algún momento quieres que te lo quite de encima, no te preocupes —continuó Shiori—. Podría seducirlo en cinco minutos... Al fin y al cabo, si te encuentra atractiva a ti, a mí me encontraría irresistible. ¿Quieres que te haga una demostración?

—No creo que llegues muy lejos con él mientras no le devuelvas el dinero que te quedaste —espetó.

—Oh, vamos, mírame bien... valgo mucho, Sakura. Él estaría encantado de que me quedara con el dinero. Yo sé cómo tener satisfecho a un hombre. Todas las relaciones empiezan y terminan en la cama —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esto no tiene gracia, Shiori.

—Ni pretendo que la tenga. De no ser por mí, ni siquiera estarías con él. No lo olvides —declaró con frialdad.

Poco después, salieron de la casa y volvieron a la terraza, donde los dos hombres estaban charlando. En cuanto se quedó a solas con su esposo. Sakura preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece mi hermana?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Muy diferente de ti. Sorprendentemente distinta, teniendo en cuenta que sois hermanas gemelas.

La respuesta de Sasuke no fue precisamente la que esperaba, pero prefirió no insistir. Además, estaba embarazada y no quería llevarse disgustos, de modo que decidió disfrutar con la velada posterior. Pero todo se estropeó cuando Shiori empezó a coquetear descaradamente con Sasuke.

Por supuesto, Neji se dio cuenta y se enfadó mucho. Para entonces, Sakura ya se estaba preguntando si Sasuke encontraría más atractiva a su hermana que a ella. Estaba segura de que, si a Sasuke le daban a elegir entre las dos, elegiría a su hermana.

—¿Seguro que no te apetece tomar nada? ¿Tal vez un agua mineral? —preguntó Sasuke en ese momento.

—¡Sakura siempre ha sido el alma de las fiestas! —se burló Shiori.

—No estoy de humor para tomar nada —dijo Sakura.

—Últimamente no se encuentra muy bien —explicó Sasuke.

—Qué lástima —ironizó Shiori—. Mira que ponerte enferma en plena luna de miel...

Sakura estaba tan asqueada con su hermana, que se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tranquilizarse. Nunca olvidaría que había estado coqueteando con Sasuke delante de sus narices.

Mientras estaba en el baño, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse; aquello era demasiado para ella. Llevaba el pasaporte en el bolso, así que sólo tenía que subir a un taxi y dirigirse al aeropuerto más cercano.

Sacó papel y un bolígrafo y escribió una nota a Sasuke para despedirse; pero luego se acordó de Mattie y añadió un párrafo en el que le rogaba que le enviara el perro a Gran Bretaña. Dejó la nota a un camarero, junto con una propina generosa, y salió del local. El taxi sólo tardó cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, pero no pasó uno solo sin que Sakura estuviera a punto de arrepentirse y volver. Sasuke le gustaba demasiado.

En cuanto llegó al aeropuerto, compró un billete a Londres. Sin embargo, faltaban varias horas para el vuelo y no tuvo más remedio que esperar.

Entró en el bar, pidió un refresco y se sentó. Se sentía tan desgraciada, que se inclinó sobre la mesa y rompió a llorar. Y todavía estaba así cuando notó una sombra, alzó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke, que la miraba con enfado.

—¿Por qué me has seguido? —preguntó—. Habría sido mejor que me dejaras marchar...

—Eso es lo único que no te puedo permitir. No dejaré que te vayas.

—Déjame, Sasuke. Te lo ruego.

—No, Sakura. Y si intentas huir, te aseguro que te sacaré de aquí por la fuerza.

—No te atreverías —lo desafió.

—Imaginó que me arrestarían porque te pondrías a gritar pero lo haría sin dudarlo —afirmó—. No permitiré que te vayas sin luchar.

—¿Por qué quieres luchar? —preguntó entre lágrimas—. Es evidente que mi hermana te gusta mucho más que yo.

Sasuke la miró con intensidad.

—Se supone que tú eres la gemela inteligente, Sakura. Deberías conocerme mejor a estas alturas... pero en fin, tal vez haya cometido un error esta noche por no mostrarme más despreciativo con Shiori.

—¿Despreciativo?

—Tu hermana no me interesa en absoluto. He sido amable con ella para que asumas la realidad de una vez por todas y te des cuenta de lo que Shiori es capaz de hacer. Porque si no reaccionas, te intentará manipular una y otra vez... y yo no lo voy a permitir.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Jamás permitiría que mi hermana me manipulara —declaró.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Seguro que te ha estado manipulando desde la infancia. Y seguro que tus padres la mimaron demasiado porque era la forma más fácil de afrontar su mal genio.

—¿Insinúas que me prefieres a mí? —preguntó, asombrada.

—Preferiría acostarme con un tiburón antes que con tu hermana. Shiori me da asco; tiene todos los defectos que detesto en una mujer. Además, ¿cómo podría gustarme? No tiene gusto con la ropa, se pone toneladas de maquillaje, carece de modales y está obsesionada con ser el centro de atención. ¿No has notado cómo ha humillado a su marido esta noche?

—Claro que lo he notado.

—He sido amable con ella por lo que ya te he dicho, Sakura. Pero tenía otro motivo: quería que Neji se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer con la que se ha casado —le confesó.

—Pobre Neji...

—Bueno, dudo que su matrimonio dure mucho. Estaban discutiendo acaloradamente cuando los dejé. Seguro que Shiori intenta echarte la culpa de todo. Pero dejemos de hablar de tu hermana... ¿te parece que vayamos a algún lugar más privado?

—Sí, claro... ¿adónde?

—Al yate.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No sé si...

—O vienes conmigo o te llevaré a rastras, _angil moy_ —dijo con determinación.

Sakura se echó a reír. Después, respiró a fondo y lo acompañó al exterior. La noche era fresca, así que él se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Sasuke, no me he marchado únicamente por lo que ha pasado con mi hermana —le confesó.

Sasuke la ayudó a entrar en el todoterreno que los estaba esperando y dijo:

—Ni yo me habría casado contigo si hubieras resultado ser la mujer de los informes. De hecho, estaba a punto de olvidar lo del contrato de matrimonio cuando apareciste... pero me quedé fascinado contigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Él asintió.

—Entonces, también hablabas en serio cuando has dicho que mi hermana y yo somos muy diferentes...

Sasuke le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Por supuesto. Tú eres irresistible, _solnyshko moyo_... Además, si te marchas, me quedaré con Mattie —dijo con suavidad—. La nota que me has dejado no tenía precio; me has dedicado una simple línea para decirme que te marchabas, pero a él le has dedicado un párrafo entero.

—No permitiré que te lo quedes —bromeó.

—Bueno, podrías visitarlo de cuando en cuando...

Cuando llegaron al puerto y subieron al yate, el perro los recibió con ladridos de alegría. Sakura esperó a que el animal se tranquilizara para decir:

—Tengo que contarte algo.

—Pues cuéntamelo...

—Estoy embarazada, Sasuke. En parte, me marchaba por eso. No sé cómo podemos solucionar el problema —le confesó.

Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió, feliz.

—¿Embarazada? ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida! ¡Y ni siquiera hemos tenido que esforzarnos!

—Pero Sasuke, el contrato que tenemos...

—¿El contrato? ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que ese acuerdo saltó por los aires el día que te conocí?—preguntó, encantado.

—¡El nuestro no es un matrimonio de verdad!

—Es un matrimonio absolutamente real —dijo él mientras le ponía una mano en el vientre—. Me parece increíble que lleves un niño adentro...

Sakura no salía de su asombro.

—¿Te alegras de que me haya quedado embarazada?

—¿Es que no parece obvio? —preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero el contrato dice que tengo que renunciar a mi hijo,

—Un contrato que tú rompiste —le recordó.

—No entiendo nada, Sasuke. Hace unas semanas, me amenazaste con denunciarnos a Shiori y a mí.

—Hace un par de semanas no había recibido los informes que pedí sobre vosotras. En cuanto los leí a fondo, supe que tu querida hermana te había engañado; así que decidí olvidarme de la denuncia y regalarte una luna de miel de verdad —le contestó—. ¿O es que estos días no han servido para me conozcas mejor?

—Sólo han servido para que sepa lo imprevisible que puedes llegar a ser...

Sasuke tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Nunca haría nada que os dañara a ti o mi hijo, Sakura. Os quiero a los dos. Conmigo. Para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? —dijo, atónita.

—Para siempre —repitió—. Porque te amo, Sakura.

Ella no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Lo digo muy en serio —contestó, fingiendo solemnidad.

Sakura llevó las manos a la corbata de su esposo y se la soltó.

—Estoy loca por ti...

Sasuke la llevó inmediatamente al camarote.

—Dime una cosa, Sasuke... ¿porqué me amas?

—Por muchos motivos.

—¿Como por ejemplo...?

—Te amo por haberme criticado cuando traté mal a la recepcionista del club. Te amo por mirarme como un ángel durante la ceremonia de nuestra boda. Te amo por insistir en que le enviara unas postales a Chiyo desde las islas griegas. E incluso te amo por haberte negado a tener un hijo y abandonarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme por llevarte la contraria?

—Porque soy un hombre perverso —bromeó—. Y cuando te empeñaste en salvar a Mattie, me dejaste totalmente impresionado... tienes un corazón de oro, _angil moy_. Aunque debo admitir que esta noche, cuando he visto que te habías marchado, me has dado un gran disgusto.

Sasuke la tumbó en la cama y empezó a quitarle la ropa.

—No pude soportar que Shiori coqueteara contigo —se excusó.

—Ni yo soportaba que tu hermana te hiciera eso.

—Además, tenía miedo de decirte lo del bebé. Pensé que sería un problema y que nos veríamos envueltos en un juicio por su custodia.

Sasuke le quitó el sostén y llevó las manos a sus pechos.

—Nunca te abandonaré, Sakura. Eres la mujer de mis sueños. Cuando mis abogados me aconsejaron que te denunciara y me divorciara de ti, los mandé al infierno. Me siento enormemente feliz de haberte encontrado, de no haberme casado con la gemela mala...

—Pero tendrás que perdonarme tantas cosas... —dijo ella, aferrándose a Sasuke—. Te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor apasionadamente, hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Y entonces, Sasuke decidió prolongar su luna de miel una semana más.

Al día siguiente, Sakura llamó a su madre por teléfono y le dijo que era muy feliz y que se había quedado embarazada. Su madre, que se había llevado un buen disgusto cuando Shiori le dijo que había perdido a su hijo, recobró la felicidad. Al final iba a ser abuela de todas formas.

Un año más tarde. Sakura estaba terminando de decorar el árbol de Navidad que habían puesto en el salón. Mattie descansaba junto al hogar y su hija, Mikoto, en la cuna.

Mikoto había heredado el precioso cabello negro de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Era una niña muy guapa, y había llevado muy bien el embarazo: después de las náuseas de la primera etapa, el resto había sido coser y cantar.

Cuando volvieron a Londres, celebraron otra boda en la capital inglesa porque los abogados no estaban completamente seguros de que las ceremonias anteriores fueran válidas, teniendo en cuenta que Shiori había falsificado la firma de Sakura en varios documentos. Por supuesto, Tsunade asistió a la ceremonia; al igual que Jasim, Elinor y una vieja amiga de Sakura, TenTen, a la que no veía desde hacía tiempo.

De momento, Sasuke y Sakura estaban viviendo en San Petersburgo: pero tenían intención de mudarse a Gran Bretaña y quedarse allí de forma permanente cuando Mikoto tuviera edad suficiente para ir al colegio. Todo estaba saliendo maravillosamente bien; hasta los padres de Sakura se habían reconciliado, después de que él se separara de Himeko.

El único problema que tenía era su hermana, Shiori, que estaba en trámites de divorciarse de Neji, y éste le reclamaba parte del dinero que no había devuelto a Sasuke.

A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, Sakura intentó recuperar la relación con Shiori porque no quería entristecer a sus padres. Hasta su hermana hizo un esfuerzo en el mismo sentido y asistió al bautizo de Mikoto, aunque se mantuvo bien lejos de Sasuke para ahorrarse sus comentarios irónicos. Sakura sabía que algún día la perdonaría; además, aún tenía la esperanza de que su hermana hubiera aprendido la lección.

En cuanto a Chiyo, los visitaba con mucha frecuencia: de hecho, estaban esperando que llegara al día siguiente, para pasar sus segundas Navidades con ellos. Sakura ya había aprendido ruso para entonces, de modo que podían comunicarse perfectamente.

Todavía estaba decorando el árbol de Navidad cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Mattie salió corriendo a recibir a Sasuke, y Sakura miró a su esposo con verdadero amor. Nunca habría imaginado que un hombre pudiera darle tanta felicidad.

Sasuke dejó unas bolsas en la mesa, acarició al perro, se puso a Mikoto en un brazo y abrazó a su esposa con el otro.

—Una semana sin ti es demasiado —dijo él, mientras se inclinaba para besarla—. Tendremos que estar un mes en la cama para que me olvide de todos estos días de separación...

Sakura gimió de placer; pero en ese momento, Mikoto protestó porque la estaban aplastando entre los dos y Sasuke la devolvió a la cuna.

—Hasta he echado de menos al perro —murmuró él—. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, _angil moy_?

Sakura pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió.

—Yo también te he extrañado —dijo.

Sasuke la besó de nuevo.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba...

Sasuke la soltó, abrió la primera de las bolsas y sacó un juguete para Mikoto y un anillo de diamantes para su esposa. Cuando Sakura lo miró, vio las palabras que había grabado en su interior: _Para siempre_.

Ella se lo puso de inmediato.

—Es maravilloso, Sasuke... pensaré en ti cada vez que lo vea.

En la segunda bolsa había una cajita que contenía una figurilla notablemente parecida a Mattie, aunque de cuatro patas y no tres. Sakura puso el adorno en el árbol de Navidad.

Un momento después, la niñera apareció y se llevó a Mikoto para bañarla. Sasuke y Sakura disfrutaron de una cena tranquila mientras veían las noticias en la televisión. Jasim y Elinor los habían invitado a visitar Quaram en primavera y estaban deseando verlos. A la vuelta, pasarían la Semana Santa con Chiyo, como siempre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y murmuró:

—Odio tener que dejarte de vez en cuando, pero me encanta volver a casa contigo, _moyo zolotse_.

—¿Qué me has llamado?

—¿Literalmente? Te he llamado «oro mío» —contestó él, tomándola entre sus brazos—. Porque cuando te conocí, encontré una mina de oro.

Sakura sonrió, emocionada y profundamente agradecida por el amor que compartía y por la felicidad que Mikoto les había dado a ellos y a sus familias.

—Yo también soy muy feliz contigo —le dijo.

—Te amo, _moyo zolotse_.

Fin

.

.

.

.

**T**an Tan, he aquí el final ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me enterraran viva? A mi en lo particular, odie a Shiori en todos los capítulos, es una aprovechada y Sakura era demasiado buena, pero al final todos tuvieron su merecido ¿No?

He corregido algunos errores, pero si ven alguno por favor, avísenme, muchísimas gracias por apoyar esta maravillosa historia, los amo.

Gracias por dejar sus review:

Mitorolas

Roxy2021

Lalias-chan

Roxi Mendoza

Joseitzel

Danny

Yumi1304

Besos y abrazos se despide Monika.


End file.
